Harry Potter and the World War
by JeanieLee
Summary: The muggle and wirzarding worlds are now united against a common foe bent on destroying the two people that can bring him to his downfall. The Potter twins are back with some new friends that prove that muggles can fight just as well as wizards.
1. Space Patrol Delta

**Hello and welcome to the sequel to **_**Harry Potter and the American Adventure**_**. Hope you read, review and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-All things HP belong to JK and all things SPD belong to Disney. I only own Jenny, Kyle, Lenitia, April and all the other SunSations.**

**Chapter 1- Space Patrol Delta **

"Life is a Highway, I wanna ride it all night long," the voice of Jennifer Potter floated around her Jeep as she sang along with the radio. She had been home in California for a little over two weeks, taking care of her parent's funeral and transferring all that had been in the name Corral to a new account.

About a week after she had arrived she had heard news of a group in Newtech City, located a couple hours north of San Francisco. After taking care of all that she needed to in Apple Valley, almost sixteen year old found herself driving north towards the city with the intention of gaining a useful ally in the war against Voldemort.

She pushed a stray piece of her short black hair out of her face to read the green road sign she was quickly approaching. From behind her sunglasses, emerald eyes read the sign before landing on what she needed to know.

"Newtech City, exit two miles," she muttered to herself, shifting her gaze once more to the freeway she was driving along.

"I can't believe it has been two weeks since we defeated Grumm," exclaimed the seventeen year old Latina Elizabeth Delgado. She and her fellow Rangers were walking back towards the Space Patrol Delta Academy after visiting former ranger Jack Landers and his current girlfriend Allison Samuels.

"I know how you feel," began Elizabeth's fellow Ranger and good friend Bridge Carson. "Actually, I don't know how you feel. I mean how can I feel how you feel if you're you and I'm me and-"

"Bridge!" he three companions yelled in unison. They laughed as a sour look appeared on the former Green Rangers face, obviously put out by being interrupted once again for the other three had been eager to stop their friends talking before they couldn't stop him.

The laughter of the three rang loud in the courtyard before the Academy, a large building with a front built mostly of glass. It was just before they reached the fountain in the center of the entrance courtyard that they're laughter was caught off by a blast of red light that had knocked them to the ground.

Pushing himself off of the ground, twenty year old Skylar Tate saw that three figures in black hooded robes and white masks seemed to be responsible for knocking them to the ground. "Who are you?"

"Where is Jennifer Potter?" asked one of the men, his tone almost sneering at the Rangers as they pushed themselves to their feet.

"Who?" as the fourth member of the team, Sydney Drew.

"Crucio!" yelled a voice that was obviously female. The Rangers feel to the ground once more, screaming and writhing in pain as the spell was placed on them. After a few minutes of total and complete pain for the Ranger's, the spell was lifted. They pushed themselves to their knees and looked up at the three cloaked figures.

"I will ask you one more time," came the first voice as one of the figures stepped towards the Rangers.

"Try right behind you," responded a feminine voice from behind the three strangers. The trio in black spun around and the Rangers pushed themselves up to see a girl around their own age with short black hair standing on the edge of the fountain, glaring at the trio in black through her sunglasses.

"Potter," the first voice spat, full of hatred for the girl before them.

"Aw, you guys look thirsty. Allow me to quench it," she stated as she brought her hands up in a semi circle around her. When her hands completed the circle she pushed her hands forward, water from the fountain behind her flew towards the men, knocking them down to the ground in a soaking heap. After struggling to grain their balance once they stood up the first voice sneered, "We will meet again Potter, and you can count on that."

All three spun quickly in a circle and disappeared with a loud 'CRACK!' Jenny hopped down off the edge of the fountain and glared at where the Death Eaters had Disapperated. She looked to the now standing Rangers too see them watching her with expressions of curiosity, suspicion, and shock. She gave them a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that."

"Jennifer Potter, I assume?" asked the tallest of the group who seemed to be a few years older than Jenny. They all wore an matching gray uniform with an individual strip of color down the left side and his color was red. He extended his hand towards her to which the gladly accepted to shake. "Sky Tate."

"Please call me Jenny," she requested. The brunette on his left with an yellow strip on her uniform extended her hand towards Jenny. "'Z' Delgado."

Jenny opened her mouth the reply to the girl when a voice called from behind her. "Rangers are you alright."

Jenny turned around to see large man with the head of a dog wearing an uniform of basic black walking towards the five teens. Behind her the Rangers saluted their Commander before Sky replied, "We're fine sir."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Potter. I am Anubis Cruger, Commander of SPD Earth station," he stated, extending his paw to shake her hand. She smiled as she took his paw into her hand to shake it. "No problem sir. I was actually coming here to ask for your help."

"You want our help?" asked Z is disbelief. "You just helped us!"

"That's not the point," Jenny replied with a laugh, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head. "I'm here are an representative of the magical world in Britain. In that world, and now this one also, my brother and I are the number one targets of Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort? I've heard that name before," Commander Cruger stated before lifting a paw to his chin as he ponder where he had heard it before.

"Most likely you've heard his name in the reports about his siege of Apple Valley almost a month ago now," Jenny replied. The media had been all over the incident even if they would never completely understand what had happened there.

"Ah yes, I remember now. You and your brother led a group to infiltrate the valley, am I correct?" he asked, the Rangers looking back and forth between their Commander and Jenny in confusion.

"Yes. Though the rest of the story would probably be explained in an more private place," Jenny responded, motioning to the people now walking about in the courtyard around them. All curious to who had attacked the Rangers.

"Is she good Bridge?" asked the petite blond with an pink strip on her uniform to the other male of the group with a blue strip on his uniform. He currently had his leather glove off his right hand and was waving it slowly in the air in front of him. It was during this that it was Jenny's turned to be confused.

"She's very good. Pure white aura," he replied, helping Jenny correctly label him as the one called Bridge. His light green eyes were wide as he replaced the glove onto his hand.

"What's the brightest you have ever seen?" Commander Cruger asked.

"Light yellow, orange," Bridge replied. "Or maybe an orangey yellow, but-"

"BRIDGE!" shouted the four members of S.P.D. Jenny stood looking between them all, doing her best to hold in her laughter at the look on Bridge's face.

"Anyone care to explain to me what exactly he is talking about," Jenny stated once she was able to keep a straight face.

"Bridge is Psychic," Z began to explain. "He can tell if someone if good or evil by reading their auras. He can also track people's movements and in some cases predict them."

"Handy. So, can we go into the building or not?" Jenny asked, glanced around at the five gather around her.

"Yes, white is very good," Commander Cruger replied with a chuckle. He extended an arm in the direction of the doors to the Academy. "Why don't we head to the Command Center to finish this conversation?"

"Sounds good," Jenny responded and the group began to make their way to the entrance. _'I'd hate to see how dark Voldemort is,_' thought Jenny as they walked.


	2. Good Bye Privet Drive

**Chapter 2-Good bye Privet Drive **  
_What up Bro? _

_How are things on your side of the world? Things over here and doing pretty good. Sorry I haven't written much, I've just been super busy. First thing I did once we got here; I had a proper funeral for my parents. Oh yeah, and for our services, we got diplomatic immunity! Everyone in the D.A. does now. Isn't that awesome? _

_It's great to be back in the states, though it isn't all just for fun (though some of it is. Got to go to the beach for a day with the SunSations). I've also have managed to get us some allies while I've been here. I stayed with one them at their headquarters for two weeks (the place is massive!). They will come back with me and stay with us during the year, so they can get used to magic. Did I mention they are muggles? Oh, I have to go! We're leaving right now to head back to England (With a few stops on the way of course!). See ya soon! _  
_Your sis, _  
_Jen _

_Harry smiled as he re-read his sister's letter, which had arrived two days before. It had been an little over an month since he had last seen her and now he was packing his trunk in preparation to leave Privet Drive for the final time. The day before he had gotten a letter from Ron saying someone, most likely Moony or Moody, would arrive at five p.m. to pick him up._

_Harry glanced at the small, worn out clock that the Dursleys had given him and smiled. Only ten more minutes and he would never had to step foot near this place again. With a smile still on his face, Harry went over to his wardrobe and opened it to make sure he had gotten all his things. As he prepared to close it, he caught a glimpse of _a tall, skinny, almost seventeen year old man with unruly black hair and emerald eyes beneath his glasses staring out of the mirror at him.

"Some things never change," he muttered to himself as he closed to door to the wardrobe. The ring of the doorbell made him look towards the clock. Someone had come to get him five minutes early! Harry excitedly grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage before walking quickly out of the room and towards the stairs. As he began to head down the stairs, Uncle Vernon reached the door and pulled it open. On the other side of the door stood a smiling Jenny, wearing a gray pantsuit uniform with a small skort for feminine flare while a strip of green ran down the left side.

"Potter?" Uncle Vernon grunted in confusion. "How did you get outside? And what are you wearing?"

Uncle Vernon, thinking she was Harry, grabbed her arm and tried to drag her inside. "HEY! Get your fat hands off of me! Go I look like a guy to you?"

"She's not me Uncle Vernon," Harry stated as he walked down the last few stairs, pulling his trunk behind him. Vernon's eyes went wide and he began to turn red as Harry went to stand beside Jenny.

"PETUNIA!" he yelled as loud as he could. Jenny grimaced and began to rub her ears from the volume of his yell.

_'Does he always yell that loud?'_ Jenny asked through the mental like created by the rings she had gotten the year before for Christmas.

_'Pretty much,'_ he thought in reply as Petunia and Dudley entered the hallway, eyes wide as they stared at the twins.

"They're two of them?" Dudley asked in disbelief as he started at Jenny.

_'He looks like a gaping fish,'_ Jenny thought. Harry contained his laugher as best he could and stepped forward to introduce her to them. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, this is my sister Jenny."

"Well, we must be going," Jenny began, grabbing Hedwig's cage from Harry and moving towards the door. "Long drive to London. It was nice to meet you."

_'Yeah right.'_ Harry laughed as she thought this the moment she had stepped out the door. He looked back at the still stunned Dursleys and stepped back towards the door Jenny had just exited through. "Well, I'm out of here for good."

"Good riddance. You are not to darken our doorstep again," Uncle Vernon replied and the moment Harry was on the other side of the door frame, he slammed it shut. Harry smiled as he turned around and walked towards where Jenny stood waiting next to a dark blue Jeep.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, taking his trunk from him and lifting it into the back seat before moving around to the driver's side.

"Yeah," he replied as he opened the passenger side door and climbed in beside her. "I was expecting Moony or Moody."

"They were going to come and get you but when I arrived late this morning, I volunteered to do it," she explained as she started the vehicle and prepared to back up onto the street. "Now you can kiss this place goodbye!"

"Why would I want to kiss it?" was the joking reply she got as she pulled into the street and put the Jeep into 'drive.'

"I can see why you hated it," she stated as she turned onto the next street. "They are horrible. And he is really loud."

"Just be glad you didn't have to live with him" Harry replied.

"No thank you," she stated firmly.

"So," he paused as he tried to figure out how to ask the question that was on his mind, "what's going on between you and your friend Kyle? You two seemed close when they were at Hogwarts. Are you?"

"Me and Kyle?" she asked, laughing as she glanced over at Harry with raised eyebrows. "That would be like going out with you."

"Yeah," she laughed when he shuddered. "He and I went out briefly in middle school but it didn't work out. He and Lenitia were my closest friends back there."

"Middle school?" Harry asked. His sister had been dating when she was between twelve and thirteen and he could barely ask out a girl when he was fifteen. But she came from a completely different world where things like that were normal.

"Oh, you remember in the letter that I told you I had gotten us an ally?" Jenny asked as she pulled up to an intersection.

"Yeah," Harry replied skeptically.

"Well, when I arrived at their headquarters I was not the first witch or wizard to arrive there," she explained.

"No," Harry gasped, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes. Three Death Eaters, including Malfoy's dad were there asking about me," she replied.

"How did they-"

"Know I was going there? I don't know," she answered. "The only ones who knew where I was going was Professor Dumbledore and the Order."

"Well, it seems we have another spy in the Order," Harry stated.

"Yeah. Now the only question is, who is it?" she asked as the two twins looked curiously at each other, both wondering who the traitor could be.


	3. Meeting the Ally

**Chapter 3- Meeting the Ally**

"So," Harry began as he and Jenny walked out of the small restaurant in London that they had stopped at for dinner and towards her Jeep. "Other than Death Eaters and traitors, how was your summer?"

"No bad. I had all my parents' documents and bank accounts transferred into my name. On, speaking of my name, my full name now is Jennifer Lillian Corral-Potter. It's legal and everything," explained Jenny happily.

"So you've got some money?" Harry asked, referring to her reaction just after she had arrived in Britain the previous year.

"That's how I got this," she replied, patting the steering wheel affectionately as she turned onto a familiar dark street.

"Grimmauld Place," stated Harry as Jenny pulled next to the curb across the street from where he knew Number 12 was. "I hate this place."

"Nah never would have been able to figure that out," Jenny responded sarcastically as she got out and pulled Harry's trunk out of the back seat.

"Okay, okay! No sarcasm," yelled Jenny, throwing up her hands in defense when Harry glared at her. Harry removed his gaze from Jenny and turned to see Number 12 appearing in front of them.

"Come on Harry," she began, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the steps to the house and knocked three times. "Time to meet the ally."

The door opened a few seconds after she said this to reveal the smiling face of Tonks, who was sporting her usual spiky pink hair. She opened the door wider to let the two teens in. "Wotcher Harry! How did it go Jenny?"

"That man is horribly loud," Jenny replied as Tonks closed the door behind them. A squeal was heard from the staircase before a blur of red hair flew towards Harry.

"When you two are done being kissy face Harry, I have someone for you to meet," Harry heard Jenny say as he and Ginny broke apart. He smiled as he reached up and brushed a piece of her bright red hair out of her brown eyes.

"Harry, just don't do that in front of me okay," stated Ron, who was holding Hermione's hand, as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and Hermione moved to hug him. Jenny rolled her eyes before stepping forward and grabbing the back of her brother's shirt.

"Okay, we can all catch up later, but right now there is someone I want you to meet," she stated as she pulled him along towards the basement kitchen. When the five teens entered the kitchen, Harry notice four unfamiliar people around his own age sitting at the table wearing uniforms similar to Jenny's.

The four stood up and turned to face those who had just entered as Jenny went to stand in line beside them. "Guys, meet the 'B' squad cadets of Space Patrol Delta."

"Sky Tate," stated the first young man in the group, with a red strip on his uniform and light blue eyes as he stepped forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Bridge Carson," greeted the second young man with a blue strip on his uniform as he stepped forward. He was about a foot shorter then Sky and hah green eyes with brown hair a few shades lighter than that of his teammate.

"'Z' Delgado," the first girl stated as she stepped forward. She was a Latino with dark brown hair and a yellow strip on her uniform. After Harry had shaken he hand the second girl stepped forward. She had curly blond hair and a pink strip on her uniform. "Sydney Drew."

As Sydney stepped back Harry looked to Jenny in confusion. "Why are you wearing a uniform like theirs?"

"After I got rid of the Death Eaters and got them to agree to be our allies, they let me stay with them for about a week and a half. During that time, they asked me to become their Green Ranger," explained Jenny as she pulled out her badge from the right side of her belt and showed them her S.P.D. identification.

"Ranger?" Harry asked.

"You're looking at the S.P.D. 'B' squad Power Rangers," explained Jenny as she replaced her badge into her belt. From behind Harry, Hermione gasped. She had heard of the Power Rangers before and had followed their stories up until she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. "They're Power Rangers?"

"Yep," Jenny replied. "And Ranger power is not the only power they have. They have genetic powers that can be very useful. Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all," Sky replied as he stepped forward. He closed his right hand into a fist and began to draw a circle in front of him. As his hand went around, a shimmering blue transparent barrier appeared in the air before him.

"Force fields. They are a lot like our shield spells," Jenny explained as the blue haze disappeared. Sky stepped back and allowed Bridge to take up where he had been standing. "Bridge here is a psychic. He can read aura's to see if someone is good or evil and can tell what his attacker is going to do or where they went. "

Bridge pulled the black leather glove off of his right hand before waving it slowly in the air before him. He was smiling when he was done and began to replace the glove onto his hand. "You're all good, and Ron's going to pick his nose when you're not looking."

"I bloody hell was not!" exclaimed Ron as his ears started turning as red as his hair.  


"Impressive. I always had a feeling he did that," nodded Ginny, turning back to look at the four rangers. "And his reaction confirms that he was going to do it."

"'Z,'" Jenny stated with a small grin at the brunette stepped forward. Z grinned at her before her eyes flashed red and another 'Z' appeared on the other side of Jenny, also grinning.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron as the second 'Z' disappeared.

"She can turn herself into a mini army. Word to the wise, don't piss her off," laughed Jenny as Z stepped back into the line. Jenny then turned to the petite blond beside her. "Syd, your turn."

Syd smirked as she reached to her belt and pulled up a piece of silver metal. She took the small piece and closed her hand into a first around it.

"Fist of steel!" the petite Pink Ranger yelled and everyone in the room that had not seen it before gasped as her hand turned into solid steel.

"I wouldn't recommend pissing her off either," commented Jenny, shaking her head with a laugh.

Z scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ya got that right."

"Hey!" exclaimed Syd, her hand turning back to normal as she placed the small piece of metal back in her belt.

"She's got a point Syd," replied Sky calmly, leaning forward past Bridge to look at her.

"This is so unfair," pouted Syd, crossing her arms across her chest, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**A/N-just a note, Syd said that a lot in the show. She's a spoil rich girl.**


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 4- Surprise**

"We're back! And we got our licenses!" Jenny called when she stepped out of the fireplace in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld place. She turned around as Harry stepped out of the fireplace around her. He glanced around the empty kitchen before looking back to Jenny. "Where is everyone?"

Jenny shrugged. Movement was heard from just beyond the doorway and the twins turned towards it in curiosity. A few seconds later a flustered Tonks appeared in the doorway. "I didn't hear you guys return. Everyone is at the Burrow; I stayed behind to wait for you. Did you get your Apparition licenses?"

"Yep," Jenny replied with a bright smile, fishing the yellow piece of paper that said she had passed out of her pocket and held it up for Tonks to see before putting it back into her pocket. "But I think I'll stick to driving. It's a lot more comfortable."

"Good. Then I'll see you at the Burrow!" she stated before she turned around and Disappeared with a loud 'CRACK.' Harry and Jenny glanced over at each other, wondering what in the world that had been about.

"Might as well," commented Harry. Jenny shrugged before closing her eyes and following her lead, he closed his as well. He pictured the Burrow kitchen in his head a clearly as he could before spinning around on the spot. It felt like he was being squeezed through a small pipe and the air was being pushed out of his lungs. As suddenly as it started, it was over.

"Surprise!" yelled the crowed in front of them as he and Jenny opened their eyes. Harry's jaw dropped in shock as an ear-piercing scream erupted from Jenny and she ran towards Kyle and Lenitia, almost knocking them over when she practically jumped on them.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Ginny greeted as she walked up to him with a bright smile on her face. Once she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her as his arms settled around his waist before he gently brought his lips down upon hers.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Not in front of me!" exclaimed Ron as Harry and Ginny pulled apart, looking at him and the rest of the Weasley men behind him, all with their arms crossed over their chests. Harry grinned sheepishly towards them.

"How did you-"started Jenny as she pulled out of a hug from Lenitia.

"Well, just after you left Apple Valley, Ginny contacted us. We've been planning the last two weeks," explained Kyle as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"How did she contact you? It would take two weeks for an owl just to get there," asked Jenny as she felt Kyle's arms slid back from their place around her waist as they pulled apart.

"Professor Dumbledore let me borrow Fawkes," replied Ginny as she walked over to Jenny and gave her best friend a hug. It was when Jenny looked over Ginny's shoulder that she saw the four Rangers sitting on a bench against the far wall, looking like they felt out of place as they gazed around the room at all the people gathered for the party. Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed as she and Ginny pulled apart. "I'll talk to you later Gin. I've got to reprehend some wall flowers."

Ginny laughed as Jenny grabbed Kyle and Lenitia's wrist and pulled them along behind her, heading towards where the Rangers sat. Once the trio reached them, Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at them. "If you want to fit in, you're gonna have to get up and mingle."

The briefly glanced at each other before standing up as one. Jenny's frowned disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Now was that so hard? And I don't know if you've already been introduced, but these are my best friends from Apple Valley. Kyle Montgomery and Lenitia McDonald."

"Come on," she stated as she turned around and began to head towards where her brother stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the Rangers, Kyle and Lenitia following close behind her. She smiled brightly at her brother which only made him chuckle. "I can't believe you guys did this!"

"Time for cake!" Mrs. Weasley called over the crowed of people packed into the Burrow's kitchen. She appeared from the crowd before Harry and Jenny and made the people in front of the people part like the Red Sea. With the crowd out of the way, Harry and Jenny spotted the table covered with gifts. In the center of it all sat giant cake. 'Happy Birthday' was written in blue icing on the white frosting and seventeen candles were lit on the top.

"We're having food first?" asked Harry when he and Jenny reached the table; he looked over at Mrs. Weasleys beside him with a raised eyebrow.

"So Ronald doesn't have a fit," explained Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"Hey!" remarked Ron from behind them, his ears turning red. Harry and Jenny grinned and started laughing.

_"Happy Birthday to you!"_ began Kyle and Lenitia. Soon everyone joined in.  
_"Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to Harry and Jenny,  
Happy birthday to you!"_ sang everyone, and Jenny heard a distinct 'ChaChaCha' from Bridge as the song ended and everyone began to clap. Harry and Jenny stood in the middle of it all blushing and laughing.

"Make a wish you two," smiled Kyle from behind them, clapping them both on the shoulder. Harry and Jenny looked at each other and decided to wish for the same thing.

_'Voldemort gone?_ 'He asked her through their mental link as the stood looking at each other, the light from the candles dancing in their emerald eyes. Jenny smiled and nodded vigorously.

_'Hell yeah! Voldemort gone!'_ she smiled as she replied to him. Together, they turned back towards the cake, and bent down over it. They smiled at each other once more as they took a deep breath and together they blew out all seventeen candles.


	5. Death Eaters, Dementors and Krybots

**Chapter 5-Death Eaters, Dementors and Krybots**

"Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Harry stated after the group had passed through the magical barrier hiding the platform from the Muggle world. The Rangers simply stood staring at the great scarlet steam engine sitting before them.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Z commented as the group began to make their way down the platform, pulling their trunks along behind them. The three other Rangers simply nodded in response.

When Jenny had first seen the train after stepping through the barrier, she was filled with happiness and excitement. But the more she looked at it, the more she was reminded of the saddening loss she had suffered almost a year prior. Walking along near the rear of the group that had come from Grimmauld Place Jenny whispered, "You would have loved this dad."

"Come one Ron, Ginny. We've got to go the Prefect's carriage," stated Hermione as she stood from her seat and moved towards the door of the compartment. The scenery outside the window began to flash by more quickly as the train picked up speed.

"Coming Miss. Head Girl," joked Ron and he and Ginny followed Hermione out the door and disappeared towards the front of the train.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said Jenny after a few minutes of heavy awkward silence in the compartment. She sighed as the door closed behind her.

"So," Harry laughed awkwardly after Jenny closed the door behind her.

As Jenny was walking towards the bathroom at the end of the train, she heard a 'psst' behind her. Jenny turned around to see Draco Malfoy, who was heading out of a compartment and in the other direction, had his head turned toward her and gave her a small, genuine smile. In return, Jenny smiled and gave a small wave before turning back continuing towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile back in the compartment, Harry was still sitting in awkward silence with the Rangers. He decided to start up a conversation and opened his mouth to say something, until they heard a loud 'thump' on the roof above them.

"What was that?" asked Z as five teens all looked up towards the roof.

"I don't-" Harry began but was cut off by a suddenly familiar cold. "Dementors," he whispered. 'But Dementors can't make a 'thump' on the roof, can they?' he thought. Suddenly a scream erupted from further down the train and a black creature with a silver head flew in the window and landed in front of them. Sky immediately pulled out his blaster from his belt and shot it in the back, making a burn hole in the material, where Harry could see metal and gears.

"Krybot?" gasped Syd as the five in the compartment stood up and headed to open the door, to find it already being opened to expose a black clocked creature, with no visible face.

"What's there, Harry?" asked Bridge as his eyes scanned the doorway and saw nothing, but the Psychic knew something was there.

"Sky!" screamed Syd as the young man fell to his knees, extremely pale. Syd immediately bend down next to him in concern.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Jenny's voice from the other side of the Dementor. Soon the Dementor was pushed away from the doorway by a silvery orca Patronus.

"What happened to him?" she asked after she entered the compartment and she saw Sky on the ground, pale and shaking with Syd kneeling next to him.

"What was there?" Syd asked fiercely as she looked up at Jenny, scared as to what was happening to her friend.

"It was a Dementor. They suck all the happiness out of the air around them and make you relive your worst memories," explained Harry to the pale rangers, who paled even more when he said this.

"Oh God. He's probably reliving the day his father died," commented Bridge as he stood back up, pale and shaking, but not nearly as bad as Sky. Then, more screams met the air.

"We got work to do," stated Sky's shaky voice as he stood back up, with the help of Syd and Z.

"Expeliarmus!" screeched a cold voice form behind them, causing Harry's wand and the rangers' weapons to fly out of their hands and into the hands of a waiting Death Eater.

"Hello little Potters," jeered the woman as she played with their weapons in her hand before pulling down her hood.

"Lestrange," Harry spat. Suddenly a red beam of light flew toward her and hit her square in the chest, causing her to drop their weapons and fly out the window behind her.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione as she, Ron, and Ginny ran in after looking out of the window Bellatrix had just flown out of.

"Don't look at me!" exclaimed Jenny as they all looked over at her, thinking she had done it.

"What did I just do?" gasped Harry in shock as he realized if it was not Jenny, it had to be him. Ginny smiled at him as she handed him his wand and gave the rangers back their weapons.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with wandless magic," stated Jenny with a small smile as she put two and two together.

"No time to discuss what happened, we need to stop this train," said Hermione just as an explosion meet the air and a dark brown goop flew in the window and hole in the roof and hit the floor.

"What is that?" asked Ron with a disgusted look on his face as a horrible odor began to fill the room.

"Oh eww," gasped Syd when she bent down to examined what it was. She looked back at the others in the compartment with a look of pure disgust written on her features. "I think they blew up the bathroom."

"Eww. Okay, does anyone know how to stop a train?" asked Jenny. Suddenly the train screeched to a stop and they were all thrown into the wall to the side of them and then fell to the floor amidst the waist from the bathroom and broken glass.

"Never mind," she stated as she picked herself up off the ground, grimacing as she felt tiny bits of glass imbed itself in her skin.

"That's it," Sky growled fiercely as he picked himself up, grabbed his badge from the ground in front of him and brought it to the center of his chest. "Rangers ready?" he asked once else in the compartment had stood up. When he said this, Bridge, Jenny, Z, and Syd grabbed their own badges and brought them up to the same position that Sky currently had his.

"Ready. S.P.D. Emergency!" the five yelled in unison as they pushed their badges straight in front of them and pushed the button to open it. Red, blue, green, yellow and pink light flooded the compartment and a second later, they were in full body uniforms of their color, each with a white strip in the shape of a number, black on the inside of the writing. Each helmet was unique and had a black tinted window to see out off, but not in.

"Harry, get Hedwig and send a message ahead to Hogwarts. We need the order," said the voice of Jenny coming from inside the green helmet.

"On it," replied Harry as he went to his trunk and grabbed a quill and parchment before moving to grab Hedwig's cage that had been thrown to the floor when the train had come to a halt.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bridge, Z, you guys go to the end of the train. Stun as many Death Eaters as you can," instructed Jenny. They nodded and headed out the door and towards the end of the train. She turned back around to face, Sky, Syd, and Harry. "We get the front. You send the note, Harry?"

"Yeah. I just hope they don't get Hedwig," replied Harry as he looked out the window and saw Hedwig's form fade into the distance.

"Come on," said Jenny as the four headed out of the door and toward the front of the train. As they walked further and further, they walked through glass and the waist from the bathrooms, saw that there were holes in the walls, roof and floor, but saw no Death Eaters or students.

"Where did they go?" asked Syd when they reached the engine and saw no one. Suddenly, they heard screams from outside the train.

When they got outside, they saw all the students, spread out over a stretch of flat, grassy land. Some were up and walking around, some were tending to those that had been injured. However, all those helping had one thing in common. Their D.A. robes. But none of them saw the five that had just exited the train. They were all looking at something above the train. When Harry and the others looked up, they saw the Dark Mark, green and glimmering above them.

"Harry! Jenny!" called Ginny as she and the others ran towards them from the end of the train.

"Power down," said Jenny as she demorphed and returned to her normal appearance. The other rangers followed suit. Suddenly, there were pops all around them as staff, the Order, and Aurors Apparated around them.

* * *

"What exactly happened out there today?" asked Professor Dumbledore of the nine teens in his office after they had been taken to Hogwarts and cleaned up.

"I was in the compartment with Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd while Jenny went to the bathroom and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at the meeting when there was a thump on the roof and this black creature with a silver head flew in the window," began Harry.

"It's called a krybot. They are robotic foot soldiers that do nothing but follow the orders of whoever activated them. We thought we had found all of the warehouses they were stored in after we defeated Grumm and Broodwing, but I guess we missed one," explained Sky, who was still slightly paler than normal.

"That thing was a robot?" exclaimed Harry in shock.

"What happened next?" Dumbledore asked, getting them back onto the subject.

"At this point, I was heading back from the bathroom. When I heard the first scream, I ran back to the compartment to find I could not get in. There was a Dementor in my way. So I conjured my Patronus and got in there only to be caught by Bellatrix Lestrange," explained Jenny.

"She disarmed us and I think I stunned her and she flew out the window," Harry said skeptically.

"So your wandless magic has surfaced," commented Dumbledore calmly.

"You mean I've had it all along?" Harry asked, looking at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Your grandfather was quite well known for it. He used it to, as you would say, impress the girls when he was here," explained Dumbledore smiling. "Please go on with what happened."

"After that Ron, Ginny, and I came back and we split up to look around the train, but the Death Eaters were all gone. We heard a scream from outside and found all of the students and the Dark Mark above the train," Hermione sighed when she was finished.

"Professor, who was killed?" asked Ginny timidly.

"The engineer and the sweet lady that pushed the food trolley," replied Dumbledore sadly. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a skinny young woman with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, Professor Anderson. So good to see you," greeted Dumbledore as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Hello sir. All the students have been accounted for and the house elves have the food all ready. Shall we go on with the feast?" she asked in a light voice.

"Yes, yes. Why don't you all head down to the Great Hall. I'll see you at the feast," said Dumbledore as he practically shoved the nine of them out.

"Well, that was odd," commented Syd as they stepped of the last step and the stone gargoyle moved back into place.

"It was. Even for Dumbledore," agreed Jenny, thinking about what had just happened.

"Come on. Let's go change and head to the feast," suggested Ginny as she held her nose. It seemed that when they were searching the train, she fell in a large puddle of the liquid that splattered when the bathrooms exploded.


	6. More Than an Alliance

**Chapter 6- More Than an Alliance**  
For the first few days of the new school year, the only thing people talked about was the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Rumors were flying around the magical world, newspapers were having a field day, the Ministry of Magic was in chaos, but they all had one thing in common with the students. None of them knew exactly why the train had been attacked.

During these few days, the nine students that were the last off the train were unusually quiet, especially Sky. They had asked Bridge, Z, and Syd about what exactly had happened to his father that had made him fall to the floor of the compartment, but they were not telling. They said that it would be better for Sky to tell it to them himself. This all led to where Jenny was currently, walking towards a lone figure standing next to the lake, looking odd wearing his Gryffindor robes with his S.P.D. badge on the right side.

"Hey," she greeted quietly as she came up next to him, wigging her hands together before her. She didn't look up him but simply stared across the Black Lake as he was.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly, no emotion in his voice whatsoever as he continued to stare into the distance.

"I came to see if you're okay," she responded timidly, still looking across the smooth surface of the lake but looking over at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine," he replied coldly as he turned around and headed over where a washed up log sat along the shore of the lake behind them, and sat down on it.

"Sky," she raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at him. He looked up to see the concern written on her face and his face softened a bit before he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Sky...um….w-what exactly happened to your father?" she asked gently as she walked over to the log and sat next to him.

"When I was seven, he was the Red Ranger. One of the best S.P.D., hell the world has ever seen. He was also the best dad you could ask for," he began. He looked over at Jenny with a look as if he was pleading for her to not have him continue. Her response was a small encouraging smile as she took his hand in hers for comfort; he nodded in reply and took a deep breath before continuing.

"One day he got a call. They say he saved hundreds of people. It was only recently that I found out that he was killed in battle by the criminal Merloc. Merloc can escape through any reflective surface, which is why he is in prison on a planet where there is no sunlight. We never actually saw the body. All that they found was his helmet. Apparently that was the only thing that was recognizable on his body."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered after a few minutes of silence, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. She thought in her mind all that he had just told her and remembered the brief history of S.P.D she had been shown during her short stay at the Academy. The only Red Ranger to have ever died in battle was the former Time Force Ranger, Wesley Collins. "Sky, was your dad Wesley Collins?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod in reply as he continued to look down at his hands. What he said next she had to strain her ears to hear. "He and my mom gave me a different last name so their old enemies wouldn't go after me for revenge on them."

She nodded in understanding of what he said and looked back out over the lake, her hand still in Sky's. She didn't know how long she had been staring out over the lake, but she was brought back to earth when she heard a soft sniffle soon followed by a small sob.

"Well, well, well. There is a heart under that stern appearance," she joked, trying to get a smile out of him, which worked. He let out a soft chuckle and looked up from his hands smiling.

"Thanks Jenny," he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I think this is the beginning of a long alliance."

"No," she shook her head as she pulled out of the hug. "The bringing together of the Magic and Non-Magic communities started when Voldemort decided to attack Apple Valley. But what we are doing now is forming a friendship between both our worlds that will hopefully solidify that bond between them."

"You're right," he replied, nodding g his agreement as he stood up from the log and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she responded when she was up next to him. "Come on. Let's go get some lunch."

"Good idea," he replied as they began to walk towards the castle. Both were silent for a few moments until Sky asked, "I'm not that stern looking, am I?"

"Just be careful. You don't want to end up like Professor McGonagall."

Sky's eyes became very wide when she said this. He had briefly met the stern professor shortly after the attack on the train and had found that she was quite intimidating. "Yeah. Don't want that."

Jenny laughed at this comment before getting a smug look on her face and asking, "So, what's going on between you and Syd?"

He abruptly stopped walking and turned to look at her, grabbing her arm to stop her and turn her to face him. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," she replied with a smirk as she shrugged off his hand they started walking again. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know," he laughed as he hung his head in embarrassment, a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade on Halloween?" suggested Jenny as they reached the front steps of Hogwarts.

"Thanks. I think I'll do that," he replied as they entered the entrance hall and headed towards the Great Hall to meet up with the others for lunch, the air around them no longer tense.


	7. One Year to the Day

Chapter 7-One Year to the Day

September quickly turned into October, bringing cold winds with it. When Sky and Syd entered the Great Hall Halloween evening holding hands, they headed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down side by side with their friends. After they sat down, Sky looked around the table and noticed one person from their group was not with them.

"Where's Jenny?" asked Sky when he realized his good friend was not with them.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning," replied Ginny as she looked around and saw that Jenny was not there.

"We forgot. She went back home today. Remember?" Harry asked them as he remembered her telling them the night before that she was going home to visit her parent's graves.

"Oh yeah," commented Ginny. She had forgotten that it was only a year since Jenny had arrived, for it felt as though they had been friends all their lives. "I can't believe we forgot."

* * *

The sky was clear and the air was cold. As the sun was setting behind the mountains on the west side of the valley, the Halloween festivities were beginning for all but one. One lone figure was standing in the cemetery on the east side of the valley, pulling her cloak around her tighter as a strong gust of wind blew her black hair into her sorrowful emerald eyes. She looked upon the two gravestones that she was kneeling in front of and traced their names with her fingers.

_Michael Edward Corral  
Loving friend, father and husband_

Jessica Marie Corral  
Loving friend, mother and wife

She could not believe it had been a year since they were murdered.

_When she was just outside the living room, a bright green light filled the room and a high pitched voice laughed, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on the end. She walked in and saw her mom dropped lifeless to the floor, beside her dad._

"Mom!" screamed Jenny. It was just then that she noticed about ten figures dressed in black standing with sticks in their hands, all pointing them at her.   
A year since she found out that they were not really her parents.

_"For starters, your last name is not Corral, it is Potter. You were hidden here 15 years ago from Voldemort, who was trying to get your powers and the Hogwarts Power Gem, in other words, your necklace," explained Dumbledore when a confused look crossed her face._

A year since she found out she had a brother and was a witch.

_While looking at herself in the mirror, Jenny once again noticed the boy behind her. She turned around and looked him up and down. Then she turned back around and looked herself up and down. They looked exactly alike. She realized they must be twins. She walked over to him._

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Lillian or Jenny, Corral, Potter, whichever it is," greeted Jenny, reaching out to shake his hand.

Harry watched Jenny look at him, then at herself in the mirror. Then she walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Lillian, or Jenny, Corral, Potter, whichever it is," she greeted, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi. I'm Harry James Potter," he replied, shaking her hand. He smiled at his sister, and Jenny smiled back. 

_"Well Miss. Potter, you are a witch. We come from the secret Magical world in Britain, as do you. You were hidden here from Voldemort so he wouldn't find you. The spell I put on you, which changed your appearance, lasts 15 years. I put you here just after Voldemort killed you real parents. I disguised you as Jennifer Corral. You were switched with her when she was sick in the hospital," explained Dumbledore to a wide eyed Jenny. 'I'm a witch,' she thought, 'that is so cool!'_

A year ago, Jennifer Corral had died and Jennifer Potter was resurrected.

_When the clock struck midnight, the room suddenly glowed a bright white. Once the light subsided, instead of seeing a semi-large girl with shoulder length brown hair asleep in bed, there was a skinny girl with shoulder length black hair, and a thin lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Jennifer Lillian Potter had returned._

She could not believe it had been one year to the day when her life had changed forever.


	8. A Changed Heart

Chapter 8-A Changed Heart

"So what did you do while we were in Homemade?" asked Harry after he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z got back from Homemade that November afternoon.

"Eh, not much. We just worked on the Festival in the Room of Requirement," Jenny responded as the group was sitting at the Gryffindor table that evening. "That reminds me, I still have some more work to finish. See you guys later," she said as she got up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Bye Jen," called Harry as she walked off, and then went back to his dinner. Bridge, however, did not believe this excuse. She was hiding something.

* * *

An hour later, Bridge was closing the Room of Requirement door softly behind him and walked over to Jenny, who was on the plush red couch with papers all over her lap.

"For being a Seer, I should have seen this coming," she said as she turned around and gave him a smile as he made his way over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"So, what did you really do while we were gone?" he asked as he got comfortable on the couch next to her.

"You waste no time, do you?" she joked, setting the papers down from her lap onto the coffee table across from the couch and turned to face Bridge. "I was really in here, but I wasn't alone."

_She was sitting cross-legged on the couch with papers in her lap when she heard a knock from the door behind her. "Come in."_

"Hey," greeted the voice of Draco Malfoy as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," she greeted in return. The two had become rather close friends over the last three months in their secret meetings.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he leaned on the couch, looking over her shoulder.

"The song I'm thinking of using for the closing of the concert. Come here," she said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the piano in the room. He sat down beside her and looked at the composition, for during the past three months Jenny found that he had a great voice and she taught him how to read music.

"Let me find a good spot. Ah, here's one," she stated as she turned the music sheet to the next page and put her hand on the keys. "Wanna try it?" she asked as she smiled at the blond boy next to her.

"Sure. It doesn't look too hard," he replied, looking at the music sheet in front of him. She played a few chords on the piano trying to find the key the song was.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded in reply.

(Jenny)You can't stop a river  
as it rushes to the sea  
you can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us, seaweed,  
I'll call the n - double-a - ñ - p!  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round.

(Draco)'Round and 'round

(Jenny)And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound

(Draco)Speed of sound

(Jenny)I was lost till i heard the drums  
Then i found my way

(Both)'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But they cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you cant stop the beat!

"What do you think?" she asked a few seconds after the last chord echoed into the room.

"I like it. It's a good closer for the show," he replied as they both stood up and walked back over to the couch. They both sat down and Jenny lay down, putting her bare feet in his lap and wiggled her toes.

"What?" she asked as he looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," she replied. "No Draco. No NO!' she screamed as he began to tickle her feet, causing her to squirm and scream in laughter.

"Okay. That's it," she said as she kicked him off, jumped on top of him, and began to tickle him, causing him to have a similar reaction. They look at each other and both realized that the couch was moving from underneath them and they both landed on the floor, knocking out their breath. Draco was smiling down at Jenny as she laughed at the whole situation. She blushed when she looked up and saw him staring at her with his blue eyes.

"What?" she asked. Before she knew what was happening, she saw his face growing closer to hers than it already was. Her eyes flicked closed as their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"You kissed him back?" asked a shocked Bridge,

"Yes," she replied as she blushed and looked down.

"You kissed your brother's enemy. What are you going to do?" he asked after a few minutes, the realization sinking in.

"I don't know. Please don't tell anyone? Not yet," she begged him as she realized the gravity of the situation she had gotten herself into. "Please?"

"I won't. But you should," Bridge replied as he stood up and left the room, leaving Jenny very confused in her thoughts.

* * *

**I do not own the song. It's 'You Can't Stop The Beat' from Hairspray.**


	9. Happy Christmas

Chapter 9-Happy Christmas

_'Deck the Halls  
With boughs of Holly!  
Fa la la la la  
La la la la'_

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed early Christmas morning, in the room he and Ron shared in Grimmauld Place, with Bridge and Sky on the floor.

"Not again," commented Ron as he rolled back over and covered his head with his pillow.

"Again?" asked Sky, sitting up in his sleeping bag and rubbing his hand over his face to wake up.

"Yeah. Jenny and Ginny did this last year," replied Harry as he threw off the covers, got up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Jenny and Ginny skip by, arm in arm, followed closely by Syd and Z, all singing at the top of their lungs.

"Some things never change," said Hermione as she walked up to the doorway, watching Jenny, Ginny, Z, and Syd skip down the staircase.

"Come on. Let's open gifts before we have to leave," said Sky as they followed the singing quartet down the stairs.

When they arrived in the living room and few minutes later, they found the four girls gathered around the tree looking at the names on the various gifts.

"Here you go Sky," said Jenny, handing him a nicely wrapped blue package as he sat down between her and Syd.

"Thanks Jen. And here's yours," he replied as he reached over and handed them each a gift.

"Oh wow Sky," gasped Jenny as she pulled out glimmering chandelier earrings studded with emeralds. "They're gorgeous!"

"And thanks for my gift," re resounded, looking over his magically protected pocketknife.

Harry opened his gift from Jenny to find a small dagger, encrusted with rubies in a crimson red sheath. He pulled it out to see his image reflected on the small blade, and then his eyes caught something engraved along the length of it. _Harry J. Potter._

"Oh wow Jen!" stated Harry as he stared at the gleaming blade. "Where did you get it?"

"S.P.D. has its own armory, and I put in a request for this and they were happy to help," explained Jenny smiling.

"I want one," exclaimed Ginny after a few seconds, looking down at the diamond necklace she had gotten from Jenny, suddenly not liking it as much as she first had.

* * *

Jenny smiled as she climbed the stairs towards the room she and Ginny shared. The rangers had just taken a portkey back home to spend a few days with their families, and everyone else was in the kitchen for lunch. She would be too but first she wanted to set the gifts she had gotten on her bed.

The first thing she saw when she entered the room was that Fawkes was sitting on her bed with two packages with him.

"Hey Fawkes. What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down her stuff and began to stroke his head. He made a motion with his head to the packages.

"You were sent to give me gifts?" she asked the bird, who gave a thrill and disappeared in a flash of flame and smoke. Okay, the was odd, she thought as she picked up a letter that was attached to the first package.

_Jenny,  
I hope this finds you in good spirits. I was having the hardest time figuring out how I would get your gift to you when this phoenix appeared. I asked if he could take this too you and he (I think it is a he) nodded yes.  
I was wondering if you wanted you meet up with me at the New Years party in Diagon Alley. No need to answer. Just wear your gift and I will find you. Hope to see you soon.  
Always,  
Draco Malfoy_

She smiled as she put down the letter and picked up the package. She gasped when she saw what was inside it. It was a beautiful emerald green, velvet cloak, with a hood, a silver clasp at the neck inlaid with, and emerald cut in the shape of a heart. She gently folded up the cloak and put it in her trunk with the letter. She looked to the next package and immediately recognized the handwriting.

_Hey Jen,  
Merry Christmas! How is everything over in Jolly Old England? Things are going great here. Last night in snowed two inches! Snow! Here! Scary huh? Oh, guess what! I was accepted to Julliard next fall! Oh, yeah. You asked me about our new choir teacher in your last letter, didn't you? He's really cool, being a former SunSation and all. And thanks for the enchanted camera! And of course, I'll send you pics! We'll, I have to go. The family's arriving (save me please! J.K!) _Hope_ to see you soon!  
Miss you tons!  
Kyle _

She opened the package to find a beautiful, greenish-blue, full-length ball gown. It was spaghetti straps, with elegant patterns student with jewels, and it flared out from the waist down. She held it up to herself in front of the mirror, it was totally her. She then noticed a piece of paper floating to the floor that fell out of the dress.

_Prom is May 20th. Can I have the  
Pleasure of taking my best friend?  
And you can wear it for the New Years  
Eve party you mentioned too.  
Wink wink. Kyle._


	10. Not So Merry New Years

Chapter 10-Not So Merry New Years

Harry smiled as he stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was wearing their best. He was wearing his new emerald dress robes. Ron was wearing a set of deep blue dress robes that Jenny and Ginny had gotten him. They knew he needed it. Ginny was wearing Jenny's deep ruby homecoming dress and looked spectacular in it. Hermione was wearing one of Z's old dresses, a spectacular yellow halter that left Ron drooling. Jenny was wearing the dress and cloak she said she had gotten from Kyle. The rangers had returned from home for New Year's the day before.

"Alright. Everyone here?" asked Mrs. Weasley once they had all finished dusting themselves off.

"Let's go party!" yelled Jenny and she and Ginny linked arms and headed out towards Diagon Alley. They gasped at what they saw. The Alley had gone through a total transformation for the New Year's Party. Streamers, lanterns, confetti all over the Alley. Along with a countdown clock that had been placed at the entrance to Gringotts.

"Wow. This is so cool," stated Syd who was, of course, wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress with a tiara.

"This totally outdoes the party in Newtech," said Z who was wearing a strapless yellow gown, arm in arm with Bridge.

"Well, it's about time someone at the Ministry has a good idea," stated Harry as the group of nine laughed and made their way into Diagon Alley.

* * *

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" screamed the crowd in Diagon Alley and as New Years tradition, all the couples present gave their partners a kiss. Jenny smiled as her friends kissed their partners. _So much for seeing Draco_, she thought sadly.

A few minutes later they were all heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when Jenny realized she had left something behind.

"My cloak! I forgot it!" gasped Jenny and she turned back to head towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where she had draped her cloak over her chair while eating ice cream.

"Do you want us to go with you?" asked Harry as he and the others stopped.

"No, you guys go ahead. It will only take a minute," she called back before continuing on her way towards Fortescue's. When she arrived, she walked over to where she had been sitting. Her cloak was nowhere in sight. She groaned as she leaned over on the chair. 'Psst' she heard from her right. She looked up and noticed a flash of blond disappear into the alley. She smiled to herself as she stood up and walked over to the alleyway.

"I feel bad for not going with her," stated Ginny as they continued on their way after Jenny went the other direction.

"I do too," replied Harry. He stopped and looked back to where Jenny had been. He was able to make her out in the entrance of Fortescue's. He frowned in confusion when he saw her make her way into the passage on the right of Fortescue's.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron who had noticed the confusion on Harry's face.

"Jenny just entered the alley next to Fortescue's. Something's wrong," replied Harry and he began to head towards the alley. The rangers began to follow back when Bridge gasped, his hand up in front of him, reading the alleyway.

"What is it Bridge?" asked Z from next to him, looking at her boyfriend in concern.

"She's in there with that Malfoy guy," answered Bridge.

"What?" yelled Sky, causing many passersby to look at him as they passed.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had reached the entrance to the alley. They couldn't see anything but they were able to hear two people with labored breathing.

Harry reached down and grabbed his wand. "Lumos." Everyone gasped at what was shown when Harry's wand lit up the alley. Jenny was up against the wall with Draco Malfoy up against her. They both looked flushed and Jenny's lips were red and swollen, a look of fear on her face.

"How dare you!" yelled Harry as he began to walk towards Draco, grapping his dagger out of its sheath on his belt.

"No Harry! I agreed to meet him tonight," she yelled as she stepped between the oncoming dagger and Draco.

"What?" gasped Harry, looking between Malfoy and Jenny, the dagger dropping to his side. "You're going out with my enemy?"

"He's not bad anymore!" cried Jenny, staring hard into Harry's face.

"He's a Death Eater Jenny! In case you have forgotten, he's tried to kill us!"

"No he isn't! He saved me back in Apple Valley!"

"How could you, Jenny!"

"Harry please," begged Jenny as Harry turned and headed back towards the entrance of the alley where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking at Jenny in disgust.

"Forget it Jenny," yelled Harry, turning around sharply to face her, his eyes burning with anger. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to do my best to forget that I even have a sister!"

With that he turned and walked out of the alley with Ron, Hermione and Ginny following after him. Watching him walk away, Jenny collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Draco kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her to let her know he was there.

The four rangers stood in the alley entrance as Harry and the others walked off fuming, leaving a sobbing Jenny in the alley in the arms of Draco. Sky was the first to enter the alley and walk over to where Jenny lay on the ground and kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him with swollen eyes and tears running down her face.

"You're not going to leave me too, are you?" she asked in a small, cracking voice while holding back a sob.

"How could you even think that about me?" replied Sky and he wrapped his arms around and gave her a hug. She sniffled and gave a small smile when they broke apart.

"Come on," said Sky as he stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and when she was standing, she noticed Bridge, Z, and Syd standing just behind him.

"How come you guys aren't mad at me too?" she asked while hand in hand with Draco.

"When the other saw you go into this alley and followed, Bridge scanned the alley and found you both in here," replied Sky.

"And Malfoy here was a light blue. Or maybe it was bluish gray, or-"

"Bridge!" shouted Z, giving her boyfriend a glare for going into one of his drawn out statements.

"What I mean to say is that he is good," stated Bridge with a frown.

"Thanks guys," said Jenny before the four rangers engulfed her in a hug, crushing the air out of her lungs. "Guys, I need air!"

"Sorry Jen," they apologized, quickly letting go of her.

"It's going to be an interesting term," stated Jenny as they six of them walked out of the alley and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.


	11. A Traitor Exposed

Chapter 11-A Traitor Exposed

It had been a month since the New Year's party and things at Hogwarts, and the entire wirzarding world, were becoming rather depressing. Disappearances and murders were becoming a regular and many Hogwarts students had gotten letters that they had lost a loved one. Hogwarts was breaking into chaos, the teachers had no idea what was going on and no one could find Professor Dumbledore.

The last few weeks had been horrible for Jenny and Draco also. Jenny had been shunned the minute she stepped into Grimmauld place after the party and when Hogwarts started, knowing that someone would eventually find out about their relationship for the way Harry and Jenny weren't talking, they moved their relationship into the open. Once the relationship between them was out in the open, Jenny and Draco were shunned by their houses. Jenny by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw for having anything to do with a Slytherin; Draco for having anything to do with a Gryffindor. Immediately both of them moved out of their own house dorms and got permission to move into the separate dorms of the rangers.

They had told their Heads of Houses that they wanted to move to avoid conflict between housemates. McGonagall thought that it was a very good idea and gave her permission, but it had taken a little longer with Professor Snape. It took Professor McGonagall about after a week 'persuading' him for him to finally give Draco the permission. With their Heads of Houses' permission, they moved in with the rangers. Jenny roomed with Z and Syd while Draco shared with Sky and Bridge.

Currently they all were sitting in the common room of these separate dorms. Z and Syd were on the couch, Syd giving Z a pedicure. Sky was sitting near the fire reading a book he had gotten for Christmas while Bridge sat across from him eating his 'buttery' toast. Both Draco and Jenny were sitting on the floor at the coffee table across from the couch, working on essays for Professor Anderson.

"Almost done. How about you?" asked Jenny as she set down her quill on the table and reached over for her glass of water. Draco was about to reply when the door to the common room opened to reveal Professor April Anderson.

"Hello Professor. How can we help you?" asked Sky, closing his book and walking over to her.

"Professor Dumbledore has just returned and would like to see you rangers," she replied, her face and voice showing no emotion whatsoever. They all looked at each other as they stood up, wondering what Dumbledore wanted them for and when he had gotten back.

"Okay," muttered Jenny, she looked down at Draco. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll see you later," replied Draco as he turned and watched them walk out of the portrait hole.

The journey to Dumbledore's office was silent as the five rangers followed Professor Anderson, often looking over at each other in curiosity as to what was going on. They finally reached the stone gargoyle and it moved aside when Professor Anderson gave the password. When they reached the top of the spiraling staircase, they found the door open and walked inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, a pair of hands grabbed their arms roughly and twisted them behind their backs, the tip of wands pressed at the back of the rangers' necks.

As she struggled against her attacker, Jenny's eyes wandered around the office. It had lost its usual brightness in turn for a darker, drearier look. An unconscious Dumbledore was bound to the chair next to the desk and Fawkes was in a cage with invisible barriers around it to prevent him from getting out. Their captors were, of course, Death Eaters garbed in their usual black and April Anderson was standing behind the desk and evil glint in her eyes as she looked across at them.

"What's going on?" demanded Z, vainly fighting off her captor.

"Welcome rangers to my humble abode," greeted April, her usual light and cherry voice replaced with a voice filled with malice and hate.

"You? Why? How?" asked Jenny in shock. The woman had always been quite and had a cheerful air about her.

"Yes, me. Why? That's very simple. I'm a humble servant of the Dark Lord," she replied, pulling up her left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark burnt into her skin. "How? That's also very simple. Before Snape was captured, he created a potion. A mind control potion to which is undetectable and to which the antidote is the blood of the one who created the potion. It was after his capture that I was given the task, which was originally supposed to go to Severus, of earning Dumbledore's trust and slipping it to him. It took until the end of this past summer. Just before term was about to start, I invited him to my office for tea. I'm sure you smart and educated rangers can figure out the rest."

"I get that you did it to get control over Hogwarts, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Sky, struggling against his captor.

"Simple. I gain control over extremely powerful Muggles and capture one of the Potters," she replied, spitting the word 'Potters' as if it was something vile and disgusting.

No way out. What to do, what to, thought Jenny desperately. A solution came to her when her eyes landed on Fawkes. I have to get him out. This is gonna hurt. She closed her eyes and concentrated of one thing: fire. The Death Eater that was holding her suddenly yelped and let go of her, his hands red and blistering as if he had been burned. Jenny's eyes snapped open. This was her chance. She darted forward and raised her hand towards Fakes cage. A ball of fire broke through the enchantments and melted a hole in the cage.

"Fawkes, go!" she yelled and the phoenix disappeared in a flash of flames. Pain shot up through Jenny's spine and she fell to the ground, hearing the yells of the other rangers and thumps on the floor beside her as the world went dark around her.

* * *

The common room was totally silent as Draco worked on his essay after the rangers left. He was rereading what he had just written when there was a flash of flame and the cry of a bird. Draco looked up from his essay to see Fawkes perching on the coffee table looking at him.

"What is it, boy?" inquired Draco as he set down his quill next to his essay. The phoenix gave a strangled cry.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to Jenny?"asked Draco in alert; Fawkes nodded to both. Draco then stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "What to do. What to-"he stopped suddenly and turned back to Fawkes.

"I got it. Fawkes, can you go get Jenny's brother and his friends and have them meet me at Dumbledore's office?" Fawkes didn't nod but disappeared in a flash of flames. Draco then made his way out of the portrait hole and hurried to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were currently in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was working on the essay Professor Anderson had assigned at the desk next to the window. Nearby was Ron sitting on the couch, looking bored while his girlfriend did her homework. He was procrastinating as usual. On the couch opposite him was Harry, who was reading a book about Quidditch; Ginny sat at his feet as she work on her homework for Potions on the coffee table across from the couch. The tower was empty save for them.

Suddenly, a flash of light above her made Ginny look up. She let out a small scream of shock when she saw Fawkes hovering just above her. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up to see what had happened and gasped when they saw Fawkes. Ginny stood up from Harry's feet, allowing him to stand up also. Hermione made her way around the couch to stand next to Ron, who had stood up as she was walking over to him. They were all looking up at Fawkes.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here?" Harry asked the bird. Fawkes gave a cry and flew over to the door and hovered, looking back at them expectantly.

"He wants us to follow him," stated Ginny and the four of them followed Fawkes out of the portrait hole. He led them through the castle for several minutes before they turned down another corridor and recognized the stone gargoyle at the end. Fawkes flew forward and landed on the shoulder of the blond figure that was standing near the gargoyle, his back to them. He turned around when Fawkes landed on his shoulder to face the oncoming Gryffindors.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" spat Harry as they all stood before the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Something's wrong with Jenny and the rangers. About half an hour ago, Professor Anderson came in and said that Dumbledore wanted to see the rangers. Then about ten minutes ago Fawkes appeared in the ranger's common room. Something must've happened to them," explained Draco; Fawkes gave a cry of what could be assumed as a confirmation from the phoenix.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Ginny as she produced her wand and pointed it at him, but a strangled cry from Fawkes caught their attention. He had taken off once more and was now hovering just in front of the stone gargoyle.

"You don't have to believe me. But you can believe Fawkes," Draco replied coolly before walking over to where Fawkes hovered. At this point Harry was torn. He had to choose between trusting his enemy and help his friends and sister or staying mad at Jenny and let whatever was happening take its course. Even though he wasn't very pleased with having to trust Malfoy, he had to help his sister, no matter how mad he was at her for going out with Malfoy. She was his family. He turned around to face Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm following Malfoy," he stated to them.

"I am too," agreed Ginny as she stepped forward and placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as she smiled up at him. "Besides, I've missed my best friend."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and seemed to agree. Hermione opened her mouth to reply for the both of them. "We'll go too."

"Well, looks like we're going with you Malfoy," said Harry as he turned around and headed towards Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny right behind him. Draco turned around to face them once more, Fawkes still hovering above him.

"Just one problem. Does anyone know the password?" he asked them.

"It's usually some kind of candy," replied Harry. Draco gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Candy?"

"Yes candy. So everyone start naming off candies," stated Harry but no one was able to get one out. Fawkes gave another cry and the stone gargoyle jumped aside. "Or not."

"Come on," said Draco and they all began to go up the spiraling staircase.

* * *

After knocking the five rangers unconscious, the Death Eaters bound each of them upright in hard wooden chairs, their heads slumped onto their chests April had ordered the other Death Eaters to leave and stand guard, as this was something she wanted to do alone. She pulled a small clear vile filled with a dark red potion out of her pocket along with a spoon as she walked over and stood in front of Jenny. She lifted the hem of her robes and kneeled next to her chair.

"Soon the legendary Power Rangers will be the servants of the Dark Lord," she laughed as she uncorked the vile, held up the spoon and filled it with the dark red potion. When it was filled, she closed the vile and put it back into the pocket on the inside of her robes. She then grasped the back of Jenny's hair roughly with her left hand and lifted Jenny's face up to her.

"Starting with the Potter girl," she sneered as she lifted the spoon in her right hand and began to bring it up to Jenny's lips. The spoon never made it to her mouth as a second before it did, the door was blasted open to reveal Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing there in the doorway to the office with the bodies of the Death Eaters she had sent out strewn across the staircase behind them.

Harry quickly took in the scene in front of him. Dumbledore slumped in a chair next to the desk; the rangers bound and unconscious in chairs across from the desk and finally Professor April Anderson, the Dark Mark clearly visible on her arm, kneeling next to his unconscious sister with a spoon full of a red potion in her hand.

"You? You're a Death Eater?" asked Harry, baffled. She was always so quiet and sweet to everyone. April stood up laughing, the spoon still in her hand. She carefully set down the spoon on the desk behind her, still laughing a deep menacing laugh.

"You sound just like your sister," she sneered at him, wiping her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at him. "And you will both fall at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"I think not," Harry replied, discreetly pocketing his wand. He raised his hands up in front of him, palms out. A white light came from his hands and went through the room like a shockwave. All the furniture rattled and April was knocked down to the floor, her head hitting the edge of the desk and knocking her unconscious.

"Nice job, mate," said Ron as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry then ran over to his sister and kneeled down next to the chair. While Harry loosened the binds on Jenny, Malfoy bound and gagged the unconscious April.

"Enervate," muttered Harry as Draco came up on the opposite side of the chair. "enny?"

"Jenny?" she heard someone say distantly. She groaned; she was sore all over. Why was she sore all over? She groaned again as she remembered what had happened. She heard a voice again. It sounded like Harry but that was impossible, he was mad at her. "Jenny, are you okay?"

I'm just peachy," she muttered in response. She heard the familiar laugh of Harry to her right. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. There on her right was Harry and on her left was Draco. "Harry? Draco? Together? In the same room? Did I miss something?"

Harry and Draco just laughed in response and smiled at her. The smile left Harry's face when he saw the hurt in her eyes when she looked at him. The pain became too much for her and she looked down at her hands in her lap. What she said next stunned him. "What are you doing here? I though you wanted to forget all about me?"

"Hey," he whispered to her, she lifted her head and their emerald eyes met for the first time in weeks. "I'm sorry. I was just mad. I could never forget you, we're blood remember?"

She smiled at him before pulling him into a fierce hug. Harry heard her sniffle as they pulled apart and looked up to see her beginning to cry. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" she asked as she wiped her eyes on the arm of her robes.

"Just don't kiss him in front of me," he replied with a smile. He looked at Draco who wore a look between shock and thanks, for he knew how much Jenny cared about her brother. She laughed and pulled Harry into another tight hug. As they pulled apart, she remembered something that April had told them.

"We have to tell the Order and someone has to get Snape's blood," she exclaimed as she looked at the spoonful of red potion of the desk.

"Why do they need Snape's blood?" asked Draco curiously. He looked over to where Jenny was looking and saw the spoonful of potion. "What does that potion do?"

"It's a mind control potion that Snape invented and she gave to Dumbledore. She's been controlling Dumbledore with this potion since the beginning of the year and the antidote to the potion is Snape's blood," explained Jenny as she remembered what their professor, well former now that she was a know Death Eater and had tried to take over Hogwarts, had said to them before she was knocked unconscious.

"Typical Snape," spat Harry, not surprised at all that Snape was capable of making such a potion.

"You have to admit, he is a genius at Potions," stated Draco. Everyone in the room turned to look at him as if he was nuts. "Well, he is."


	12. Valentine’s Day Attack

**As you may have noticed, the warning on this story has gone up to mature. This chapter is why it went up to mature. I never expected to write a mature chapter like this, exspecially when I can't stomach blood and gore. And that seems to be what I've written. Go figure. If you can't handle mature, graphic material and can not continue this story, I am sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 12-Valentine's Day Attack

The past two weeks at Hogwarts were one of absolute bliss for Jenny. She and Harry were closer than ever, the Hogwarts choir along with the D.A. were growing in strength and numbers, but what made Jenny the happiest was that she and Draco were still going strong. After Harry and Draco put aside their differences for Jenny, the others of Gryffindor house, along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, did as well. Sure, Harry and Draco still had their disputes now and then, in which Jenny would quickly interfere and yell their ears off, and the Slytherins now wanted nothing to do with Draco Malfoy, but life at Hogwarts was relatively normal.

When April was taken to Azkaban, a member of the Order had gone also and got a vile of Snape's blood, the antidote to the potion that had been given to Dumbledore. Once he was back to normal, he had told to school what had transpired and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks. When she had been introduced, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jenny yelled the loudest as the hall welcomed her, which in turn caused her to knock over the pitcher of pumpkin juice that was on the table in front of her.

Now it was Valentine's day and there was, of course, a trip to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z were standing in line to go. Jenny and Draco were on the staircase waving to them as they left the castle. They had decided to spend their time together around the castle while the others went to Hogsmeade for the day. Harry smiled at Jenny once last time before he and Ginny walked out of the doors and towards a snowy Hogsmeade.

He still wasn't very fond of Draco, but he had seen how happy he made his sister and decided to put up with him for Jenny. He wasn't as bad as he used to be and they had found that they did have a few things in common, but there was still tension between them from all the years that they hated each other.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Ginny from beside him, her brown eyes full of curiosity. He looked down and smiled at their intertwined hands as the approached the snowy village of Hogsmeade. He bent down gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine. Happy Valentine's day, Gin."

She stopped walking and turned to face Harry. She placed a hand on his cheek as she smiled up at him. She then got up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against Harry's. She pulled away a few moments later, her smiled wider than before."Happy Valentine's day, Harry."

"Oi," called Ron from a little ways ahead of them."How many times do I have to tell you, don't kiss in front of me!"

Harry and Ginny laughed and smiled at each other as they started walking faster to catch up with their friends. "So, where to first?"

"Three Broomsticks?" suggested Hermione as the group entered the main street of Hogsmeade. Everyone murmured or nodded in agreement, so they began to head in that direction. When they approached the small pub, they heard a scream and an explosion from up the street behind them.

Harry spun around and took in the situation. Smoke was rising from a building up the street that seemed to have collapsed. People were running from that direction with looks of horror on their faces, among a few that were screaming in pain from their bloody and gruesome injuries. Through the smoke, figures cloaked in black strode forward, sending spells into buildings as they past, which were then followed by even more screams of pain.

Harry tried to count about how many there were but had given up when he reached twenty. He looked around at Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Z. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all had their wands at the ready and the rangers were pulling out their morphers. He too pulled his wand out of his pocket as he heard the rangers next to him morph.

_Jen, Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. Tell Dumbledore_, thought Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rangers charged towards the oncoming Death Eaters.

* * *

Jenny sighed from her stop of the couch next to Draco, her head resting on his shoulder. The two were currently in the Room of Requirement, just spending Valentine's Day enjoying each other's company. He sat leaning against an arm rest while Jenny laid against him with her head on his shoulder as they gazed into the fireplace in the room, their hands intertwined in his lap.

_Jen, Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. Tell Dumbledore _

Jenny sat straight up on the couch when she heard this thought from Harry. Draco looked at her in concern as she heard her morpher beep from her bag at her feet. She bent over and pulled it out of her bag as it beeped again, panic rising within her. She looked at Draco with worry before clicking open her morpher, enabling communication. "What's up?"

"Jen, we need help! Were getting our butts kicked!" called Sky over the morpher.

"I'm on my way," she replied hastily, standing up quickly and clipping the morpher to her belt. She turned and saw that Draco had stood up. "We've got to go."

He only nodded in response as the two ran out the door to the Room of Requirements and dashed towards Dumbledore's office. By the time they reached Dumbledore's office, they had to stop before the gargoyle to catch their breath. After Jenny had caught her breath, she muttered the password to the gargoyle and ran up the stairs, Draco just behind her. When they reached the top, they found the door already open and Professor Dumbledore talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt as they worked over his desk, both looking extremely worried.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasure?" he greeted as he and Kingsley looked up from what they were looking at when they entered.

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade," she blurted out as she and Draco rushed into the room. Both Dumbledore's and Kingsley's worry seemed to increase.

"Looks like they are trying to celebrate with an attack," stated Kingsley as he straightened up and walked over to the window.

"I feared that they would do something like this," commented Dumbledore, he stood up from his desk and looked towards Kingsley.

"Celebrating what?" asked Draco, shifting his gaze between Dumbledore and Kingsley with worry clear on his face.

"A mass break out from Azkaban. Happened just this morning," replied Kingsley as he turned away from the window, through which you could see smoke coming from Hogsmeade. He strode over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder off the mantel. "I'm going to inform the Auror of what's happening."

"And I shall inform the Order," Dumbledore called to him as Kingsley stepped into the fire and disappeared in a swirl of green flames. Jenny jumped as her morpher beeped again. She looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded at her before she ran out the door, opening her morpher with Draco hot on her heels.

"Where the hell are you?" asked the irritated voice of Z.

"Went to see Dumbledore," she replied as they reached the grand staircase and ran down. "Apparently they're celebrating a mass breakout form Azkaban."

"Kind of figured it was something like that when we saw April," came the voice of Sky over the connection.

"I'm on my way," she stated before she snapped her morpher closed and clipped it back onto her belt. They had now reached the entrance hall and ran through the hall and out the large doors, gaining looks from the student that were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade or had returned to Hogwarts as soon as the Death Eaters had arrived.

"Jenny, where are you going?" asked Draco as she began to run in the direction of Hagrids hut. She didn't reply but just kept on running in that direction. She started coughing for breath as they approached the paddock behind Hagrids hut, the cold air stinging in her lungs. Jessie the horse came treating over to greet her owner, nudging her with her nose. Jenny rubbed her on the nose before heading over to the gate to the paddock. Once she had opened the gate, she waved her hand and on Jessie appeared a blanket, saddles, and reins.

She grabbed the reins in her left hand and she placed her left foot in the stirrup. She pulled herself up and swung her right leg up and over into the right stirrup. She put her hand down to Draco, who took it and she pulled him up onto Jessie behind her.

She took the reins into both hands as she felt Draco's arms go around her waist. She gently nudged Jessie and she started forward. With some urging from Jenny, the pure white horse was soon in a full gallop towards a burning Hogsmeade.

"Why are we riding a horse? We could've flown," Draco asked as they rode through the gates of Hogwarts.

"It would have taken too long to go and get our brooms," she called back to him as Jessie continued on the path towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry coughed as he watched another Death Eater fall to the ground, suffering a stab wound to the stomach. The streets of Hogsmeade were filled with smoke, which now burned Harry's eyes and throat. Screams were so continuous that Harry barely noticed them anymore. He looked down at the Death Eater he had just stabbed, the man's blood beginning to pool around his limp body, soaking Harry's already bloody shoes.

He pulled off the mask and saw the lifeless eyes of Nott staring up at him. He was not the first man that Harry had killed so far this day. No, the first one to die at his hand was one Severus Snape. The duel between the two had not lasted very long, for Harry found that wandless magic was much more powerful and found dueling Snape a lot easier than he had expected.

He had avoided a killing curse that Snape had fired before disarming him. The disarming spell was so powerful that Harry heard several bones crack as Snape landed on the ground several feet away. As Harry approached him, dagger in his right hand, he saw Snape smirking up at him.

"I know you cannot kill me, Potter," sneered Snape as he looked up at Harry with eyes full of hatred.

It was right then that Harry knew he was doing the right thing, and not doing something that would make him become the next Voldemort. As he started down at Snape, he realized that he was not brutally killing someone just for the hell of it like the Death Eaters; he was killing to rid the world of twisted people with a thirst for blood and pain. With this thought, he plunged the dagger deep into Snape's chest, watching as his eyes widened in shock at what Harry had just done. "Guess again, Professor."

Harry stood up from beside Nott's body, simultaneously wiping his dagger off on his cloak. He looked around through the smoke and saw that each of the rangers had changed their weapons from stun and capture to kill as he saw several Death Eaters fall to the ground after being shot by Sky.

He heard the now blood red snow crunch behind him and spun around to see Lucius Malfoy striding towards him, a look of pure loathing on his pale features. Harry rose the dagger and was about to step towards Malfoy when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked over to see Draco Malfoy next to him, gazing coldly at his approaching father. "Leave him to me."

Harry smirked at Draco's comment as he lowered his dagger and stepped back, allowing father and son to face each other without interruption. As he stepped back, he suddenly fell backwards into the blood soaked snow. He looked up to see he had tripped over what appeared to be Madam Rosmarta. The only way he was able to recognize her was her flashy shoes that she was known to wear. Other than that she was completely unrecognizable. Her clothes were torn and bloody; her hair was matted with wet blood; her nose and eyes appeared to have been torn completely off her face, leaving nothing but bloody holes and seemed to be missing her left arm. Harry's heart sank within his chest and he had to look away to keep himself from getting sick.

He looked around the snow where he lay; bloody handprints were leading towards the dark alleyway next to what used to be the Three Broomsticks. He stood up and looked carefully into the alleyway. A snarl came from the shadows as a pair of eyes appeared in the darkness. He quickly conjured a shield around himself as Fenrir Greyback launched out of the alley towards Harry. Before he could even reach the shield Harry had conjured, a blast a green light struck the untransformed werewolf in the chest and blasted him back into the alleyway, where the remaining wall of the Three Broomsticks proceeded to topple over on top of him from the force of the blast.  
Harry turned around to see Jenny standing behind him, fully morphed with her green blaster in her hand. He walked over to her with a small smile on his face and pulled her into a quick hug. "Finally decided to join the fun?"

"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically from behind her green helmet. She took in her brother's appearance from behind her visor; his clothes and shoes were soaked with blood, he had a few cuts and scratches all over his body, and his hair was matted with sweat and blood. Despite the situation, she smiled when she saw that he held the dagger she had given him for Christmas in his right hand."I see it came in handy?"

Harry never got the chance to reply as another scream came from close behind them. They turned to see Syd rushing over the un-morphed and bloody form of Sky. As Harry and Jenny ran towards him, they saw the smiling form of April Anderson just beyond where he laid, a sword with blood dripping down its length in her hand.

Instead of going to where Sky lay on the ground with Syd and now Bridge and Z next to him, Jenny and Harry proceeded after April as she turned and began running up the main street of Hogsmeade. The twins tore after her, filled with rage for what she had done to Professor Dumbledore and their good friend. They ran past several duels, jumped over bloody bodies, ran through smoke and up into the hills behind Hogsmeade.

When they reached the end of the small village, April was reaching the end of the lane, desperately trying to Apparate. She turned around to face them and the look of desperation that had been on her face moments before was replaced with eyes filled with a lust for blood. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Potter twins. Going to try and catch me?"

"Oh forget catch, we're going for the kill," Jenny replied bitterly. Together Harry and Jenny charged forward as April also charged towards them, raising the sword in her hand that was still stained with Sky's blood. And a flash of light and sparks, spell met spell and sword met dagger. Together Harry and Jenny quickly overpowered April.

Jenny disarmed April, the sword flying from her hand and landing a few yards away as behind her, Harry drove his dagger into the back of her chest, hearing her ribs crack in the process. Harry pulled his dagger out of her and walked over to stand beside Jenny as April's lifeless body dropped to the ground, a pool of blood gathering around her body as it flowed out of the hole in her back.

A few minutes later, Harry and a now un-morphed Jenny walked back down through the streets of Hogsmeade. Apparently while they were chasing April, the Ministry and the Order arrived. The fires were being put out and the bodies of the dead and injured were being removed. They walked towards where Sky now lay on a levitated stretcher to be taken up to Hogwarts along with those who had suffered minor injuries that could be treated by Madam Pomfrey, or for the more serious injuries, to St. Mungo's. Beside him stood Bridge, Z, Syd, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

When they reached the floating stretchers, Jenny gasped and began ran over to the stretcher just beyond Sky, where lay a bloody and bruised body with platinum blond hair. Before she could get there however, she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms as the stretcher began to float towards the edge of the village, a Healer dressed in pure white robes beside it.

"Let go of me Bridge! Draco! DRACO!" she screamed as she watched the stretcher and Healer disappear within the blink of an eye before turning around and sobbing into Bridges chest.

"Harry," muttered Ginny as she approached him, a feeling of relief flooding through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his, not caring that he was covered in blood. When they pulled apart, Harry looked down at her to see her smiling up at him. "When I saw you two go after her, and she had that sword and-"

"It's okay," whispered Harry as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, he could feel the warmth from her tears through his shirt as he gently rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. He placed a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Everything's fine. April is dead."

"She's dead?" asked familiar voice behind them. Ginny let go of Harry and they turned around to see Remus approaching them, Tonks a few steps behind him.

"Yes. Jenny disarmed her and I stabbed her with my dagger," Harry explained to them.  
"Well, she always did like swords and daggers," stated Tonks as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hair her usual pink.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, wiping her face on the back of her hand.  
"She was at Hogwarts when I was. A quiet pureblood Hufflepuff with a love of fencing. It was something that was taught at Hogwarts back then. I couldn't take it though. Too clumsy," replied Tonks. At that moment a member of the Order that they had never met but recognized from seeing him before Oder meetings came over to them and whispered something to Tonks and Remus. The both nodded in reply before he walked away. "We have to go. See you later."

"What exactly happened to Draco?"Harry asked Ginny as they both turned around to see his sister still sobbing into Bridge's shirt. He had a comforting hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

"From what Syd and Z told me, he killed his father, but not before sustaining some serious injuries from him. They only know the basics but they said Sky saw it all, " replied Ginny as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his chest. Meanwhile, Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively, relishing the feel of her against him and wanting the feeling to last forever.

"Jen," croaked Sky from the stretcher beside them, opening his eyes a sliver and looking towards Jenny and Bridge. Bridge looked up from Jenny and over at Sky, releasing his hold on Jenny. She wiped her eyes and walked over to him. He reached up and took his hand in hers, looking her straight in the face. "He fought for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper, looking down at the man she had come to think of as an older brother. Someone, most likely an infield Healer, had wrapped a bandage around him, covering the wound that went from his chest down to his lower stomach.

"His father was standing over him, ready to kill him. He was saying how he would then torture and kill you when he was finished with him. That angered Draco and gave him the strength to kill his father when he wasn't suspecting it," Sky replied quietly, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.

"Thanks Sky," she muttered quietly as she removed her hand from his, a small smile on her face. She slowly turned around and began to walk towards Hogwarts. She looked up at the grand old castle as she walked along the road. So much for a happy Valentine's day. 


	13. Sorrowful Reunion

**Chapter 13-Sorrowful Reunion**

It had been a week since the attack on Hogsmeade, and Sky had just gotten out of the hospital wing. They had healed him up the best they could but he was still sore as he, Jenny, Syd, Bridge and Z walked down the corridor towards the ranger's common rooms. The wound for April's sword had gone from his right shoulder down to the left side of his stomach; fortunately, it wasn't as deep as it could have been. Jenny sighed as the five rangers walked. She had heard no news on how Draco was doing and it was driving her crazy.

"I'm sure he's fine Jen," stated Syd as she put a supportive arm over the girl's shoulders.

Jenny nodded and gave her a sad smile, "I know. I just wish that they would tell me something. Not knowing anything is driving me crazy."

"Have you asked Dumbledore if he knows anything?" suggested Sky from Syd's other side, looking in front of his girlfriend at Jenny. Jenny shook her head in response. "Then we'll stop by his office on the way to dinner."

When the group neared the headmaster's office a few minutes later, they saw Professor Dumbledore step off the rotating staircase with a familiar looking black haired boy a few steps behind him. Jenny gasped and stopped in her steps before smiling and jumping on Kyle, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" asked Jenny as she hugged him tightly. Hearing no response from her usually loud friend, she pulled back to look at him. Something was wrong. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he had major bags underneath them. She let go of him and looked at him with curiosity. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"It's Lenitia," he answered in barely a whisper, not looking her in the eyes. She had to strain her ears to hear what he said next. "Sh- she's d-de-dead."

"What?" Jenny gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. Lenitia dead? It couldn't be true. "No, no, she can't be dead. She can't!"

"She is. I didn't want to believe it either but I saw her body. She's dead," he responded, pulling Jenny into a tight hug as she began to wreck with sobs. The two clung tightly to each other in the corridor, sobbing for their lost friend.

"How? When?" Jenny asked in between sobs in a barely audible voice as she held tightly to the back to Kyle's shirt. She heard and felt him swallow before answering. "Yesterday afternoon. She got sideswiped by a drunk driver while heading home from rehearsal."

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to pay our respects to Lenitia Maria McDonald," began the short and balding pastor. The small group was gathered around the grave in the cemetery on the outskirts of Apple Valley. The pastor stood near the headstone as the small group of family and friends gathered around to pay their respects. Jenny heard none of the man's words as he spoke. All she could do was stare at the headstone where one of her best fiends now lay beneath the ground. All she could do was stare at the inscription.

_ Lenitia Maria McDonald  
February 25, 1981 to February 21, 1997  
Loving friend and daughter_

She was gone, killed on impact by a drunk driver just three miles from the school and four days before her seventeenth birthday. Jenny was numb to all feelings. Numb to the cold wind blowing across the graveyard, numb to the warmth of Kyle's supporting arm around her, numb to the kind words of the pastor before them. All she could feel was pain and sorrow, for her friend was taken from the earth far before her time.

She was vaguely aware of everyone departing as Kyle led them away from the grave. She looked to her right and was able to see her parents' graves a short distance away. Anger suddenly flared up within her, anger at Voldemort and anger at the drunk driver. The drunk driver was already in jail and was sentenced to life in prison. Apparently this was the third person he had killed with a car, and when he had hit Lenitia he had had no license for it had been revoked the month prior.

Her hands were clenched to her sides as she sat down in the passenger's seat of Kyle's car. At least he was now in prison and could not do what he did ever again. Voldemort however was still at large and killing's were happening on a daily bases. That had to stop.

* * *

Jenny groaned as she sat down on a log at the edge of the black lake as the pebble she had just thrown hit the water with a 'plop.' She and Kyle had just gotten back to Hogwarts a few minutes ago and she had immediately came outside despite the cold and the fact she was wearing a dress. She needed to be alone. She was no longer mad at the drunk driver, no her anger for him was long gone. She knew he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison and she knew Lenitia and her parents were now in a better place.

No, her anger was for Voldemort and all the destruction he was causing. When she and Kyle had arrived back in Dumbledore's office, he was in there talking to Kingsley and she made the mistake of asking what was going on. Voldemort was now increasing his numbers with Inferis, dead bodies brought back to life to do his bidding. But no, that wasn't the horrible part of what he was doing. It was where he was getting these dead bodies from. Along with those he was killing now, he was apparently going on a grave robbing spree, taking bodies that lay rotting in the ground and turning them into his personal slaves. Her anger had then increased and she had run from the headmaster's office without a second glance at Dumbledore, Kingsley or Kyle.

She jumped up when she heard the snow behind her crunch. She glared at Kyle for a moment before sitting back down on the log, hearing him walk around and sit on it next to her. "Hey, everything will be okay. You'll see."

"No, it won't, Kyle," she snapped at him, her anger getting the best of her. "Nothing will be okay until Voldemort's dead."

"Don't even snap at me, Jennifer Lillian Potter," he replied hotly, she cringed at him using her full name. He only ever called her that when he was angry, which wasn't very often. "Because you know I will snap right back."

She glared over at him for a moment before the glare softened. He always knew what to say to calm her down, and she didn't really want to mess with his temper right now. She gave him a sad smile before he gathered her into his arms. She pulled away from him a few minutes later, whipping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Thanks, Kyle."

"No problem," he smiled as he stood up and offered her a hand. "Come on. It's lunch time and I know your brother's worried about you."

"You go ahead. I'm gonna stay out here a few more minutes," she replied, looking back out over the water.

He shrugged and began to make his way back up the path to the castle. He was about twenty feet away from Jenny when he saw a blond figure walking down the path towards him. Kyle recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the guy Jenny was currently going out with. He remembered seeing him a few times when the SunSations were at Hogwarts last year, but had never talked to him."So, you're the guy Jenny's going out with."

Draco looked up from the ground to see who was talking to him. He stopped a few feet in front of Kyle and looked up at the Kyle, for he was at least a good three inches taller than Draco was. "That would be me, why?"

Kyle put on his best 'serious' face and took a step forward, doing his best to use his height to his advantage. "I'm just warning you to be careful. Jenny is like a sister to me, and if you hurt her, oh, then I swear I will kill you."

"I don't plan on hurting her," Draco replied coolly. "And I already had this talk with Harry a few months ago and I know that if I do hurt her, I will have several men kicking my ass. So don't worry, you will not be alone."

"Who else have you had this conversation with?" Kyle asked, his look of seriousness fading away.

"Besides you and Harry? Sky, Bridge, Ron, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the Weasleys that know her would also kick my ass," Draco replied, counting them off on his fingers. "So I think that's about ten people."

"Dude," Kyle placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Do anything wrong and you don't stand a chance."

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I figured that out when Sky and Bridge threatened me."

Kyle laughed and shook his head. He looked over his shoulder to see Jenny still sitting on the long down by the lake, "Why don't you go see if you can cheer her up?"

"I think I will," Draco responded as he continued down towards the lake and Kyle continued to head up towards the castle.

* * *

_The eight year old brunette sighed as she pushed herself back and forth on the playground swing, looking at the ground beneath her small feet. Recess and she was once more alone. No one wanted to be friends with the fat, four-eyed freak Jennifer Corral. So here she was, sitting alone on the swings while the rest of the third grade avoided her like the plague. Jenny was so busy staring at the ground feeling sorry for herself that she didn't notice another young brunette approaching her, a smile on the young girls face._

"Hi," greeted the young girl, knocking Jenny out of her thoughts. Jenny looked up to see that it was the new girl, Lenitia McDonald, who had just moved to Apple Valley from Minnesota. Lenitia looked around the area and noticed that she was the only one within a twenty foot radius of Jenny."Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends here," Jenny replied hotly. The only friend she had, Kyle Montgomery had to transfer to a different school in the district since he moved to a new house after his parents' divorce.

"I'll be your friend," stated Lenitia as she smiled at Jenny, pushing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm a four-eyed freak," she replied sadly, looking back down the dirt under her feet.

"I don't think you're a freak," Lenitia replied. Jenny looked up and stared hard at the girl standing in front of her. Was this girl serious? She wanted to be friends with her? After a few long moments, Jenny smiled at Lenitia and pointed to the empty swing on her right.

Jenny sighed as she stared out over the smooth surface of the lake. She knew she probably should have gone back to the castle with Kyle, but she still needed some time alone. Hell, who wouldn't need some time alone after one of their best friends died. She knew Kyle was hurting too, but she had been closer to Lenitia then he had. With a groan, she put her head into her hands. She was in a funk, and she knew she had to get out of it and soon.

"Want some company?" asked a familiar voice from her right. She looked up from her hands and her face broke into a grin when she saw Draco standing there looking down at her. She jumped up off the log and wrapped her arms tightly around him; she loosened her grip when she heard him grunt in pain. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, his arms finding their way around her waist. "I heard about what happened to your friend. Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she responded softly, laying her head against his chest."Have you heard about Voldemort's latest scheme?'

He nodded before placing his chin gently on the top of her head. "We'll just have to prepare for the worst."

"Yeah," she muttered in response. They would have to be prepared to fight an army of animated dead corpses and people with swords. How were they going to defend themselves against that? Jenny let out a gasp as she remembered something Syd had told her about when she had first arrived at the Academy.

_'Along with our powers I'm a master swordsmen,' replied Syd when Jenny had asked them what other skills they had. 'And Bridge knows a thing or two about archery, when you're able to get him away from his toaster that is.' _

"That's it!" Jenny gasped, pulling away from Draco with a smile of her face. Draco looked at her in confusion, "What's it?"

"I know how to prepare ourselves," she replied as she began to make her way back up the path to the castle, Draco a few steps behind her. "I just have to find them and ask them if they're up to it."

"Ask if who's up to what?" asked Draco as he hurried behind her to keep up wither fast pace.

"The Rangers," she replied, glancing back at him over her shoulder."They can train us in swordsmanship."

* * *

**this chapter is dedicated to all those who have lost a loved one due to drunk driving.**


	14. Training Begins

**Chapter 14-Training Begins**

It had been two weeks since Lenitia's death and Draco's return. Jenny had proposed the idea of training with swords to Harry, who agreed that it would help and the two of them asked the Rangers about it. The Rangers agreed and the plan was formed that on the first of March, when Bridge would go back to Newtech to visit his sick grandmother on her birthday, he would also get a selection of training swords and bows and arrows.

It was now the first Saturday of March and the D.A. was out on the Quidditch Pitch. The D.A. stood in the centre of the pitch facing the Rangers, who had taken off their robes and were wearing their normal S.P.D. uniforms. Syd stepped forward, one of the S.P.D. training swords gleaming in her hand.

"Even though you all will be given the choice between swordsmanship and archery, we feel it would be best if you all knew the basics skills with a sword to protect yourself," she explained, pacing back and forth in front of the group. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Sky and nodded. "Sky is an apprentice level swordsman. Before we begin, he and I will give you a demonstration using these blunt blades." 

Sky stepped forward, another training sword in his hand. The two moved in front of each other, and bowed. When they straightened up, they both raised their swords and they met with a clang at eye level. They then shifted their bodies and had the swords meet once more just above the grass of the pitch. Syd gave a small nod and the two then began to circle each other, their eyes not moving from their opponent as they slowly glided in a circle on the grass, swords raised in a defensive position. 

Then before anyone observing could blink, they rushed forward and the swords met with a clang. Syd pressed forward, forcing Sky back a few feet and into a defensive position. Syd rushed forward so quickly that Sky was only just able to raise his sword up in time to block her attack. Sky then pushed her back and spun around with his sword to attack. She met this attack with equal force and pushed him back once more. 

These constant and forceful attacks continued. For a few moments, neither of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand, until Syd saw her opening and went for it. It happened so quickly that Sky never saw it coming. After having Syd pushed him back once more, he began to bring his sword back up to attack. Syd went down and her blade hit him in the side with such force all his breath was knocked out of him. His sword was knocked out of his hand and landed several feet away as he fell to his knees, the tip of Syd's sword press against his neck. "Dead." 

"Well of course I'm dead. I've never been able to beat you," Sky replied sarcastically as Syd removed the sword from his neck and offered him her hand to help him up. 

"So we're going to be learning how to protect ourselves from attacks like that?" asked Dean, who was in awe at the demonstration he had just seen.

"Basically," Syd replied with a small shrug. There was a thud on the ground in the rear of the group and they turned to see that Neville had passed out and was lying on the grass, Luna kneeling on the ground next to him, bending over his unconscious form. "I think a Flagnort got him."

"Anyway," began Syd, before anyone could ask what a Flagnort was. "Before we begin teaching you the basics, Bridge is going to give an archery demonstration. If he hits the centre, it will turn green." 

Bridge grinned in excitement as he turned around so he now had his back to the group, his bow in his right hand and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. On the far end of the pitch underneath the goal posts behind the Rangers sat a single target, the red bulls-eye almost winking at them in the sunlight. 

With his left hand, he reached back and pulled a single arrow from the quiver. He brought the arrow to his bow in front of him pointing down, and nocked the arrow. He then raised the loaded bow up to eye level, pulled back on the string where it was parallel with his chin and released. With a 'twang' the arrow was released and flew through the air. A few seconds of total silence as the group watched the target. With a small and distant 'plunk', the bull's-eye turned green. The crowd of about fifty in the Quidditch Pitch cheered and patted a grinning Bridge on the back. 

"Now, everyone take a practice sword and line up in lines with ten feet between you and the next person," explained Syd, as Z went over to the stands and brought over a large bag full of training swords. As people moved forward to get a sword, Syd notice that Neville was still passed out. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And someone pour some water on Neville to wake him up." 

The training continued in the same fashion for the next month. Every evening after dinner, when there was no Quidditch or choir practice, the D.A. meet in the Room of Requirement and line up to train for an hour or two. On the weekends, time providing, they would practice down on the field. The entire group learned the basics of using a sword, but while some decided to focus on the sword, others discovered they were more proficient with the bow. 

Jenny had discovered that working with swords was like a dance, a very dangerous dance, and had found that she was not a very good dancer. While she was able to defend herself for a little bit, she would end up beaten every time. But while she was not a good swordsman, she had taken a liking to the bow and arrow. 

Harry on the other hand found that wielding a sword came easily to him, in a similar way that flying was. When he had first taken a practice sword from Z, the weight in his hand seemed natural and when he sparred, his moves were swift and fluid and excelled quickly. It came naturally to him and was soon learning more sophisticated moves from Sky. 

Now, it was the third Saturday of April and they had now been training just over a month and a half. The Quidditch Pitch had been split between the two groups; one side was practicing archery and the other was sparring with swords. The archers were lined up horizontally across the field and firing at targets between fifty and one hundred feet away. While on the other side of the Pitch, the group was being split into pairs to spar while Syd walked between them and helped them while watching their progress. It was during this session that Harry found himself set against Sky, who was not nearly as good as Syd but still a very good swordsman. 

"Ready?" asked Sky as the two stood near the centre of the Pitch, practice swords in their hands. Harry nodded and the two bowed to each other, a practice the Rangers had explained that Commander Cruger had implied to have the cadets learn to respect their opponents during practice and during battle. And so the two did the customary mark of respect by bowing to each other and then hitting their blades; once up near eye level and then once more down towards the ground before taking defensive positions and beginning to circle each other. 

Sky rushed forward and Harry quickly lifted his sword and blocked the attack, the blades meeting with a defiant 'clang'. With a grunt Harry pushed him back before attacking. And so the fierce and dangerous dance continued. Blocking his opponent and dodging Sky's attacks with ease, Harry was soon on the offence of this dance. Soon most of the people that were sparring had stopped to watch the fight between Harry and Sky, thought neither of them were aware of the many watching eyes for they keep their focus on the face of their opponent to try and gauge the next move. 

What happened next shocked everyone. Sky rushed at Harry once more, only for their blades to meet again before Harry pushed him back with such force that Sky stumbled. While he stumbled Harry whirled around and Sky quickly raised his blade to block Harry's attack, the edge of Harry's blade hitting the flat side of Sky's just above the hilt. With a swift twist of his wrist, Harry sent Sky's sword flying out of his hand as the tip of Harry's sword pressed lightly against his defeated opponent's neck. The entire sparing side of the pitch was silent at what had just happened. 

Jenny had just nocked an arrow when she felt a wave of shock roll over her. She lowered the bow in confusion and turned around from the targets to face the other side of the Pitch. She felt her jaw drop. There in the middle of the Pitch stood Harry and Sky, the tip of Harry's sword up to Sky's neck. Her lips curled into a smile as she punched the air and broke into a run towards her brother, slinging her bow over her shoulder as she ran. 

Harry blinked several times before lowering his sword from Sky's neck, still in disbelief at what he had just accomplished. Sky stared at him too, panting heavily. Harry lowered the sword to his side and looked around, noticing for the first time that the entire sparing side of the field was staring at them. A yell from the archer's side of the Pitch on his right made him look around to see Jenny running towards him with a smile on her face, Hermione and the rest of the archers not far behind her. 

From his left someone had suddenly collided with him, a someone with long, bright red hair. He looked down to see Ginny smiling up at him, pride shinning in her brown eyes. A laugh from Sky made him look back up at the apprentice swords men to see that Syd now stood next to him, both of them smiling at him. "Looks like Syd's no longer the only one here that I can expect a butt whopping from." 

At that moment Jenny jumped onto him and Ginny, squeezing them both in a bone crushing hug before releasing them and standing beside Harry. "Yep. Looks like you got some competition, Syd. Ready to test him yet?"

_Test? What test?_, thought Harry in confusion.

_A spar against Syd. If you beat her, it means you're a master level swordsmen. If not, you're just an apprentice level like Sky._

"We'll test him next weekend," replied Syd, smiling at Harry before wrapping an arm around Sky's waist as the two began to make their way out of the Pitch, meeting up with Bridge and Z on the way out. Harry however was stuck in the middle of the Pitch, the entire D.A. surrounding him, yelling their congratulations at his achievement. 


	15. With Us Or Not?

**Chapter 15- With Us or Not? **

It had been two weeks since Harry's miraculous defeat of Sky in their duel, to which he was still shocked at what he had done. The weekend after he had sparred against Syd and that had not gone so well. While he was able to beat Sky, she beat Harry in less time than it took for him to blink. The next thing he knew was that he was laying flat on the ground, the tip of her sword pressed against his neck.

Over the two weeks training continued. Harry now sparred against Syd, losing every time in a matter of moments after beginning. Ginny had improved to where she was now sparring against Sky in place of Harry while on the other side of the field, Jenny, Ron and Hermione continued to improve their skill with the bow and arrow. Now however, Harry, Jenny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were currently in the Room of Requirement working on a lengthy essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned that morning in class. For while training continued, so did classes as the NEWT's approached.

Every night after classes and before training, they would often traverse to the Room of Requirement where they could study in peace. This evening however, they were interrupted by Ginny running into the room, looking as though she had run all the way there from the first floor. The five occupants of the room stood up and walked over to her, waiting for her to speak.

"What's up Gin?" Harry asked, moving to stand beside her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Minister, Umbridge and Percy and here," she replied, her breathing leveling out. Harry looked at his girlfriend, his eyebrows narrowing at the mention of the toad like women with a love of pink. "They were heading towards Dumbledore's office with the Rangers. I think they're trying to get rid of them."

"What?!" five voices exclaimed before they rushed out of the door and ran towards the nearest staircase. Down the stairs they ran, not stopping even when they reached the second floor. A few moments later they came to a panting stop in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Anybody know the password?" Harry asked, looking among them all before turning back to the gargoyle. "Start naming candies."

"Ice Mice."

"Licorice Wands."

"Lemon drops."

"Pepper Imps."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"See's candy."

At the last one the gargoyle leapt aside and revealed the spiral staircase. Everyone turned and looked at Jenny who had shouted it. She looked around and shrugged. "Popular brand of candy back home."

"Come on, let's go," Ginny said hurriedly and the six teens turned and ran up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, the door was still open a creak and they were able to hear what was being said inside the room. Harry knelt down and looked in through the crack. All he could see was Dumbledore standing behind his desk, looking as calm as ever.

"I knew the standards here had fallen two years ago but this, " came the voice of Dolores Umbridge. Harry's eyes narrowed at the sound of the woman's voice. "Muggles in Hogwarts? It's ludicrous! And I hear they are teaching students how to use swords now?"

"That's because we were asked too," Sky retorted. "Especially after what happened on Valentine's day."

"And what do you know of that attack?" Fudge asked.

"I know I was there. Where were you when they all broke out of Azkaban that morning?" Sky asked bitterly.

"How dare you talk to the Minister that way, you little Muggle!" exclaimed Umbridge. "Do you see now, Minister, why they must go?"

Harry stood up and pushed the door wide open. On the right side of the office stood the Rangers, who smiled at the sight of their friends. On the left side of the room stood Fudge and Umbridge with Percy behind them, all three looking shocked at their sudden entrance. Dumbledore stood calmly behind his desk with a slight smile on his face, looking not at all surprised to see them standing there, glaring at the group from the Ministry.

"They're not going anywhere," Jenny stated, moving from her position beside Harry to stand next to the Rangers, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, Minister. May I present to you Miss Jennifer Corral-Potter," Dumbledore introduced [P1 from his place behind his desk, blue eyes twinkling at the teens in the room.

"So this is the famous Jennifer. Looks just like her brother," commented Umbridge as she stepped forward and looked Jenny up and down, a sickly sweet smile forming on her face.

"And you're the _former_ Defense professor, who was dragged off by centaurs," Jenny replied bitterly, glaring at the woman as if to tell her she knew exactly what she had done to her brother in the detentions two years prior. Umbridge took another step forward towards Jenny angrily, only to be knocked backwards and to the floor when she was two feet away from the teen by a shimmering blue shield.

Jenny glanced towards Sky and smiled at him in thanks before turning to look down at the fallen Umbridge. Sky smirked as Umbridge glared at him while Fudge helped her up."How dare you, you filthy Muggle!"

"No one messes with any of my teammates," Sky replied coolly, removing his badge from his belt and flipping it open in front of them to show his identification as red ranger. Fudge looked at it for a few moments before looking confused, turning to look at Dumbledore.

"You are wondering what Rangers are, Minister and Madam Secretary?" Dumbledore asked as Fudge, Umbridge and Percy looked towards him for an explanation."Rangers are the Muggle equivalent to our top Aurors. They may not be wizards but they have powers of their own."

"Have powers but are not wizards? Preposterous!" Fudge exclaimed, glancing over the Rangers who rolled their eyes at the man's stupidity. Z put a hand on her hip as her eyes briefly glowed red. Umbridge let out a scream as a second Z appeared besides her, raising an eyebrow at the woman before turning to face a shocked Fudge."You were saying?"

"They can stay," Fudge replied quietly as the second Z disappeared and the real Z smirked at the Minister, folding her arms over her chest.

"Now that that matter is taken care of, I know have one thing to ask you Cornelius," Dumbledore began, moving from his position behind his desk to stand in front of Fudge, the twinkle now gone from his eyes."When the final battle comes, whose side will you be on? The side against Voldemort or the side against us?"

Fudge had visibly flinched at heading the name, but said nothing. He looked to Umbridge, who was glaring at Dumbledore, then at Harry, Jenny, and the Rangers before finally looking back to Dumbledore and nodding."The Ministry will fight beside you against You-Know-Who."

"Thank you Cornelius," replied Dumbledore as Fudge moved to leave the room, followed by Umbridge. The two stopped in the doorway when they realized Percy had not moved and was biting his lip while looking directly at Ron and Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley?" asked Fudge from the doorway. Percy looked towards him and nodded before walking over to the door. As he placed his hand on the handle to pull it closed behind him, he looked back at his brother and sister. He looked down the staircase at the retreating backs of Fudge and Umbridge. He sighed deeply before walking back into the room and standing before Ron and Ginny. "I'm sorry."

Ron glared at his older brother while Ginny moved forward and hugged him around the waist, which he returned with a sad smile. She let go and moved to stand beside Ron, who was still glaring. "We're not the ones you need to apologize too."

"Mr. Weasley are you coming or not?" Umbridge asked impatiently from the doorway, she and Fudge having come back up when they noticed he was not behind them. Percy nodded to his brother sadly before moving over to the doorway, looking directly at Fudge. "I quit. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to go home."

Without another word, Percy moved past them and made his way down the spiral staircase. Fudge and Umbridge glanced at each other before also making their way out the door and down the stairs. No one in the office said anything for a few moments. "I want some toast."

Everyone in the room looked over at Bridge with a raised eyebrow while Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at the quirky blue ranger. He looked around at everyone in confusion. "What? I'm hungry!"


	16. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 16- Beginning of the End **

It had been two and a half weeks since Fudge and Umbridge had tried to get the Ranger's out of Hogwarts and Percy had reconciled with his family, though Ron was still a bit sour about the whole thing. It was now a few hours after dinner and the Hogwarts 4 showchoir was finishing up a rehearsal in the Room of Requirement.

"That was great, guys!" Jenny announced as she climbed up the stairs and onto the rehearsal stage where the twenty-five members of the showchoir sat on the staging, trying to catch their breath after practicing the last number of the concert. "You guys are going to be amazing by the time the show rolls around next month."

Jenny smiled as members of the groups let out whoops and hollers at the mention of the show. "Okay. It's getting late and we all have classes tomorrow, so let's call it a night. Oh, and get here early next week. We are fitting costumes for the finale."

Jenny sighed as she stood on the stage and watched as the members of the group left, talking happily and calling goodbyes to her and their friends as they left. Then, very slowly, the room went silent around her and her vision went black. She drew in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what was happening. Suddenly an image began to appear before her eyes, but it was not the Room of Requirement she was seeing.

_She was standing on the entrance steps of Hogwarts, looking out across the grounds. In the distance, black smoke billowed into the sky. Hogsmeade village was nothing but a heap of smoldering wood left behind by the large mass of black moving ever closer to the gates of Hogwarts. Voldemort's army was on the approach._

_All around her there was constant movement. Wizards and muggles alike were running back and forth, getting ready to take their positions for the final battle. She could hear none of the shouts of the men and women running around her, or the distant jeering of the Death Eaters and their Allies. All she could hear was a single pair of footsteps coming up from behind her._

_She looked over her shoulder to see Harry walking up to stand next to her, wearing his D.A. robes. Around his waist was a belt that held his sword and dagger. His face was set in grim determination."So, this is it."_

_She looked away from him and back out over the grounds and watched the approaching army in the distance. Though he was trying to hide it, there was a slight waver to his voice that indicated that he was just as nervous and frightened as she was."If you were still in Apple Valley, what would you be doing right now?"_

_"Right now?" she repeated, racking__ her brain for what the date was and what would be happening back in the small town where she had grown up. "Right now, I would have been getting ready for my high school graduation."_

_"Do you ever wish you were still back there?" he asked quietly from his position next to her. She tore her eyes off the black mass in the distance and turned to face him, shocked that he would ask such a thing. She saw that he was now looking down at the ground, fiddling with the hilt of the sword on his belt. She smiled a sad smile and reached over and took his hand in hers. He looked up and emerald met emerald. "Not a chance."_

The vision faded to black and her per-destined reply echoed in her ears for a moment before all was silent. Silence and blackness was all around her. No thoughts swirled around her head. She heard and felt nothing. It was in this silence that she remembered a part of the conversation she had had with Kyle just before he left to go back home a few days after Lenitia's funeral.

_The two friends were walking through the empty corridor towards Dumbledore's office, both in considerably better moods then they had been two days before when they had gone to the funeral of their good friend. Jenny was asking Kyle all the special things that the Seniors were doing in the next few months._

_"Grad night's at Disneyland? Awesome!" she exclaimed as they two slowly approached the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. "Oh, when is graduation exactly?"_

_"June eleventh," he replied, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her flush against his side as they walked. He looked down at her, "Why? Thinking of coming?"_

The memory faded till her mind was back in darkness once more, the only sound was the echo of the date Kyle had told her. Thoughts slowly began to swirl in her head when she made the connection between her memory and the vision of the final battle. It was with these thoughts that she began to feel and hear again.

With a sharp breath, her eyes snapped open. She could see the shapes of people kneeling around her. She blinked a few times for them to come into focus. Harry was kneeling on her right, looking over his shoulder to Ginny, who stood looking down at her behind him. On her right was Draco with Sky looking over his shoulder.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry turned away from her and looked down at his sister, relief clear on his face. "What happened?"

"Vision," Jenny replied, slowly sitting up and looking around. They were on the stage in the Room of Requirement. Just behind Ginny stood Ron and Hermione, while Bridge, Z and Syd stood opposite them.

"Vision? We'll that explains why your face went black before you passed out," Z stated as Harry and Draco helped Jenny stand up.

"What did you see?" Harry asked as soon as she was able to stand on her own. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "I saw the final preparations for the final battle."

The room had gone completely silent after her reply. Harry had tensed as he started at her. "When?"

"June eleventh," she replied quietly. Harry bit his lip and nodded in reply. He had less than a month until the prophecy would be fulfilled. He nodded again and swallowed the lump that seemed to have suddenly appeared in his throat. "We, uh. We got to tell Dumbledore. Come on."

With this, the nine teens silently left the room and made their way down to the second floor corridor where sat the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. Harry gave the password Jenny had guessed almost three weeks before and the Gargoyle leapt aside to let the teens ran up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, Harry knocked on the door. "Come in."

Harry pushed the door open to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling up at them as they entered his office. "What do I owe to this surprise visit this evening?"

"I had a vision, Professor," Jenny began. He nodded for her to continue. She paused for a moment and swallowed. "I know when the final battle will happen."

At this statement, Dumbledore stood from his seat, all hints of a smile gone from his face as he walked over to stand before Jenny. "How long do we have till the battle?"

"We have twenty days," she replied quietly. The entire room was silent, the knowledge of the small amount of time before the battle ringing in their ears. Dumbledore nodded in reply before moving back behind his desk to look at them. He pulled open one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. He quickly unrolled it, grabbed his quill, and added something to the letter before rolling it back up and walking over to Fawkes perch.

Fawkes stuck out his foot and took the letter into his claws. Dumbledore stroked Fawkes' head for a moment before speaking. "You remember who to take this to?"

Fawkes gave out a small thrill that sent a feeling of warmth into all the those present in the room before disappearing from the perch in a flash of flames. Dumbledore then turned back to the nine teens in the room. "Mr. Collins, tomorrow morning come straight to this office after breakfast, along with Miss Potter. You will each take a Portkey to the States to alert our allies to be here within the next two weeks. While you two are gone, I will here contacting our allies throughout Europe and parts of Asia. While this is happening, the rest of you be on your best behavior and continue your training. Things will be getting quite hectic around here." 


	17. Help Arrives

**Chapter 17-Help Arrives  
**A week after having her vision, the castle was bustling with activity. The charms and enchantments protecting the castle and its ground were being strengthened by the staff when classes were not in session. Their allies from around the world were beginning to arrive, SPD being the first to do so.

They arrived in the early afternoon a week after Sky went back by Portkey to give the message to Commander Cruger. A young second year on the front lawns ran back into the castle and straight to Professor McGonagall when he had seen a large dog shaped figure moving towards the castle. After hearing the rumors of what it could be flying through the castle, the Rangers immediately knew what it was.

When they reached the grounds, the traveling Space Patrol Delta Base was setting into the clearing on the outside of the Forbidden Forest where the dragons had been kept for the Triwizard tournament three years prior. Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z approached the base they called home with wide smiles. As they approached the entrance to the building, four figures emerged and began walking forward to meet them halfway.

The tallest of the four was Commander Cruger, wearing his black and silver uniform, a sword hanging from his belt. On his right was a petit women with curly, dark brown hair with flesh colored ears peaking through and bright green eyes, the pupils that of a cat. On Cruger's left was a young African American wearing a basic black and gray SPD uniform, his dark brown hair in dreadlocks. Next to him walked a thin blond whose hair barely reached her shoulders. The two walked hand in hand.

"JACK!" yelled Z as she ran forward and jumped on the teen with dreadlocks with so much force they both fell to the ground laughing. Commander Cruger and the brunette next to him chuckled at the two good friends as the stood up and hugged, still laughing.

"Good to see you, Commander," greeted Sky. "How was the trip over here?"

"It was entertaining, that's for sure. He and Commander Birdy were at each other throats the entire time," Jack replied with a laugh. His smile disappeared when a small growl was emitted from Cruger. "Sorry sir."

"Sir," Jenny began, stepping forward. "May I introduce my brother, Harry Potter and our friends Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Kat Manx. The rangers have told us all about you," the brunette stepped forward and shook the hands of those Jenny had just introduced.

"And this is my brother in all but blood Jack and his girlfriend Ally," Z introduced, hugging Jack again.

"Ah, I see we just missed introductions," came a familiar voice from behind them. The group turned around to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing behind them. The two walked through the group of teens to stand face to face with Cruger and Kat. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here. And this is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress."

* * *

"The line of archers will be here," Bridge explained to the group as they looked at a map of Hogwarts. They were all now in the brightly lit Command Center of the Space Patrol Delta base. They were all gathered around a console in the center of the computer and monitor filled room, looking at a three dimensional hologram of Hogwarts castle to plan their defensive system for the final battle.

"What about the centaurs? Have they agreed to help?" Jenny asked, looking across the console and through the hologram to Professor Dumbledore.

"With a bit of persuasion yes, but I have to be with them in order to give them the signal," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, along with several others around the console. Dumbledore would not be next to him during the final battle. He knew he would most likely be alone when it all came down to it, but to have the only person Voldemort had ever feared watching from afar with the centaurs until the right moment made the upcoming task seem daunting.

"It is the only way to make sure they will go through with it," Dumbledore explained. "Centaurs are very easily distracted."

"Albus being with the centaurs could be used to our advantage," Kat remarked, a small smile forming on her catlike features. "Lure the enemy into a false sense of security."

"And that thinking is another reason you should be at Galactic Command, Miss Manx," commented Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy from his place beside Cruger. All those around the console from SPD rolled their eyes at the large, talking bird. Kat frowned at him. "I turned down that position once and I'm prepared to do it many times. Like I said then, my place is here on Earth."

"Can we get back to planning, please?" Jenny interrupted when Birdy opened his beak to reply to Kat. She glared over the counsel at the bird as if daring him to continue with his comment. He closed his beak and nodded for the planning to continue. "Professor Dumbledore, did Voldemort ever get the giants on his side?"

"Sadly, yes. They were swayed over by his promise of freedom," Dumbledore replied. The doors to the Command Center slid open to reveal a sporty young blond in tan travel cloths and calculating blue eyes, in her hands she carried a small black case with a silver fastening. Bridge smiled and moved from his position at the console over to the blond and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Beta Quadrant?"

"She was. I called her just after Sky left and she came back on the next ship," Kat explained, moving over to where she and Bridge stood just inside the doorway. The girl handed the scientist the small black case. "Thank you, Sophie."

"Glad I could help, Kat," Sophie replied as Kat walked over to where Jenny stood. Kat smiled and opened the case to reveal a pure white morpher, the Hogwarts crest engraved on its face. Jenny gasped and with a shaking hand, reached forward and gently removed it from the case. Jenny admired it for a moment before looking back up at Kat. The scientist was smiling at her. "With a few adjustments, it should work in conjunction with the power gem. You will now be the white S.P.D Hogwarts Ranger."

Jenny smiled before reaching down and removing her Green Ranger morpher from her belt, sliding the white one into its place. She smiled down at the basic black morpher in her hand it before walking around the couple to Jack and held it out to him. "Welcome back, Jack."

Jack smiled at her and took it from her hand. On the other side of him, Bridge and Sky glanced at each other and knew what they had to do. Bridge removed his own morpher and handed it to Sky before walking over to stand directly in front of Jack and took the morpher from his hands. Jack stood there looking at Bridge for a moment in confusion before he realized what exactly they were doing.

"Seems only fitting that we go back to the colors we were when you were on the team," Sky stated, dropping his Red Ranger morpher into Jacks hand. "But I do expect it back when this is all over."

"Don't worry about it. After this is over, I'm going back to the shelter," Jack replied with a laugh, smiling down at the morpher in his hand, feeling as if he had just been reunited with an old friend.

* * *

**If you are confused by the switching of morphers. On the show, Jack was red, Sky blue, and Bridge green. That line-up changed at the end of the show when Jack left SPD to work with his girlfreind Ally at a shelter, giving clothing to the poor and homeless.**


	18. Final Confrontation: Part One

**Chapter 18- Final Confrontation: Part One**

Twelve days after the arrival of S.P.D. found Jenny staring out into the distance as she stood on the front steps of Hogwarts. She stood in her now black and white S.P.D. uniform, morpher on her belt. June eleventh had arrived. Just after eight in the morning, the black smoke left behind by the approaching army was seen in the mountains behind Hogsmeade village, whose inhabitants were promptly evacuated into the S.P.D. base.

It was now almost noon and the vision she had seen almost three weeks prior was beginning to play out before her eyes. Hogsmeade was now nothing more than a smoldering black heap and the castle was full of activity. All those not in the D.A. or in the seventh year were evacuated out of the castle and into the S.P.D. base.

Aurors and Muggle soldiers hurriedly ran back and forth getting orders from their commanding officers.

She smiled as she heard a single pair of footsteps approaching her from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry walking up to stand beside her, looking exactly as he had in her vision. He did not met her eyes when he spoke, just looked out at the approaching black mass in the distance. "So, this is it."

She heard it, the fear and nervousness in his voice that she had first heard in her vision. Every since she had heard it in her vision, she had been dreading hearing it for real. She took a deep and steady breath, trying to cleanse herself of the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her. It worked to an extent. She wasn't shaking, but she couldn't speak due to the lump that refused to move from her throat. "If you were still in Apple Valley, what would you be doing right now?"

"Right now, I'd be getting ready for my high school graduation," she replied, looking directly at him though he was still looking out over the grounds. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off. "Harry, get that though out of your head. I've never regretted being here and I never will."

"How did you..?" he asked, looking away from the smoke in the distance to look at her in confusion. Comprehension showed on his face after a second. "Wait, this was your vision, wasn't it?"

A small smile formed on her face as she nodded in reply. "Minus a few changes since I already knew what you were going to say."

A banging sound echoed over the grounds. Harry and Jenny looked out to see that the army Voldemort had gathered had reached the gate, trying to open it. Hurried footsteps were heard behind them. They turned around to see Professor Dumbledore and Commander Cruger hurrying towards them. They stopped before the twins, looking grim. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and held it up to his throat, quickly muttering 'Sonorus' so that his voice would be heard throughout the castle. "Everyone to their places. The shield will be let down at exactly noon, leaving you ten minutes to get to your places."

If the castle was busy before this statement, it quadrupled after this. The castle was filled with shouts of orders and the sound of running all around. Harry heard none of it though. He just stared down at the stone under his shoes. His blood seemed to freeze in his veins. This was it. Today, the prophecy would be fulfilled once and for all.

"Rangers," began Cruger. Harry looked up from the ground to see that the rangers had arrived. He jumped when he felt a hand on his right arm. He looked over to see Ginny standing next to him, Ron and Hermione behind her. He glanced over to his left and saw Jenny and Draco standing together, his arm around her waist as she looked over at Cruger. He too looked towards Cruger. Wait? Hadn't Professor Dumbledore been right beside him? Harry quickly glanced around. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry turned back to Cruger. "They have five giants on their side and it looks like they may be sending them in right off the bat. You are going to have to use the magazord first thing. Jenny, that means you must lead the archers."

"What?" Jenny gasped. Sure she was good at it, but she wasn't nearly that good. Cruger growled at her, meaning that there was not enough time to argue with him about it right now.

"You can do it Jen," commented Bridge, smiling at her through his pale face. She glanced around at them all and noted that everyone seems a bit pale, but determined nevertheless. "You're a natural at it."

"Thanks Bridge," she muttered quietly.

"All right everyone, get to your places," Cruger announced before walking out and down the front steps to the swordsmen gathering outside. Harry looked down at Ginny, her brown eyes shining up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

Neither of them said anything, just simply holding onto each other for a few moments. Harry released her and bent down, pressing his lips lightly against hers for a brief moment before pulling back and looking over at Jenny. She was looking down the steps, eyes watching Draco as he walked to join the swordsmen on the front lawns. With a sigh she turned her head and emerald met emerald. She gave him a small smile before turning to head upstairs to the archers.

_'Good luck Harry. No matter what happens, I'll be there when you face him.'_ he heard her think through their mental link as he turned and walked down the front steps of the castle, drawing his sword as he went.

A few minutes later found Jenny on the sixth floor with the main group of archers. The archers were all spread out along the sixth and seventh floors; windows had been knocked out for those firing from inside the castle. Jenny looked out the window she was standing at. The banging at the gates was heard as clear as day. A large mass was formed just before the front steps of Hogwarts, getting prepared for the shields holding them back at the gate to be let down. Just at the edge of the forbidden forest stood the Delta Squad Magazord, towering fifty feet above Gwarp beside it.

Jenny backed away from the window, biting her lip. She reached down to where her morpher was kept and brought it up to the center of her chest. She took a deep breath and pushed the morpher straight in front of her and pushed the activation button. "S.P.D Emergency!"

When the flash of white light faded, it revealed Jenny standing in a pure white suit. While very similar to the one she wore at the green ranger, there were very obvious differences. Unlike the straight pants of the normal female S.P.D. rangers, this suit sported a short skirt edged with silver. In the place of the number on her chest, there was the Hogwarts crest traced in silver. On her belt hung the sword of Gryffindor while over her back was slung the bow of Helga Hufflepuff along with a quiver full of arrows.

The banging at the gates silenced. Ten minutes was up. Jenny looked out the nearest window. The gate was open and hundreds of Dementors were racing in. She held up her right hand, saying the spell strongly in her mind.

After a moment of silence, the gate burst open in the distance. Harry stood in the front line next to Commander Cruger. The first thing through the gates were hundreds of Dementors. Harry raised his right hand and performed the spell, no words coming out of his mouth. Out of his hand burst a bright silver stag. As it swiftly moved forwards towards the Dementors, it was joined by the Patronuses of all those fighting against Voldemort.

A small smile formed on Harry's face when he noticed an orca Patronus move right next to his before they all met the Dementors, pushing them back to reveal that the several giants on their side, Death Eaters and Inferi had moved forward through the gates in their wake. Before the giants moved any further, Gwarp and the magazord intercepted them, pushing them towards the forest as to not trample those on the ground.

As the Death Eaters and Inferi moved passed the giants, a strange hum filled the air. Harry didn't have to ponder long as to what it was that was humming for a few seconds later; the air was filled with arrows falling down upon the Death Eaters and Inferi, sending many to the ground lifeless. A strangled roar filled the air as the magazord killed one of the smaller giants. The giant fell to the ground, crushing many. Whose side had lost people, he did not know, as Harry stepped forward and raised his sword to meet the first Death Eater.

The two swords meet with a clang. Harry swiftly pushed them back and quickly gained the advantage. Whoever he was fighting had little knowledge of the sword. In a few swift moves, the Death Eater was disarmed of his sword and fell lifeless to the ground, Harry having stabbed them in the lower chest. Harry did not pause to wonder who it was he had just killed; instead he rushed forward to meet the next Death Eater.

Jenny groaned and sluing her arrow back over her shoulder. Now that the two forces had meet on the front lawns, it was nearly impossible to get in a good shot and have it hit its mark and not someone on their side. She turned around to the group of archers behind her. "Bows away. The risk of shooting someone on our side is too great. We'll move down and join up with those on the front lawns."

They all nodded in response, those from S.P.D. even saluting her, before moving down the corridor towards the staircase. She watched most of the group pass her by before joining those in the rear of the group as they quickly walked to the grand staircase. The archers reached the staircase and met up with those coming down from the seventh floor and the various towers. She stood back for a moment and let them pass, briefly catching site of Hermione in the middle of the group and nodding to her in acknowledgement. After most had passed her, she followed behind as the group made their way down the great staircase.

When she reached the landing to the third floor corridor, she found most of the archers had drawn their swords and were now fighting a small group of Death Eaters and Inferi that had managed to enter the castle. Third floor. Jenny's eyes widened behind her helmet. They had forgotten all about the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

Pulling her the sword of Gryffindor from its sheath, she charged forward into the group. She sliced through several Inferi and had made it into the third floor corridor when she finally met a Death Eater. She knew who this short man was even though she had never met him before. She had heard all about the man that had betrayed her birth parents. Her eyes narrowed behind her visor.

"Peter Pettigrew," she spat as the two stared at each other. Unlike most of the Death Eaters, Peter did not carry a sword. Instead, his weapon was his silver hand. He seemed just as nervous as he was every time he and Harry met face to face. "I've heard so much about you. None of it good."

"J-Jenny P-Potter," her stuttered, his beady eyes looking all around the corridor for something to distract her so he could get away.

"That's my name, though I never knew about the Potter part for a while because of you," she stated bitterly, her gloved hand flexing around the hilt of her sword. Before either of them could move, part of the corridor behind Peter collapsed. Jenny ducked down, dropping down to the floor to avoid flying rubble. For a few moments, the entire corridor was silent in the wake of the collapse. Then came the screams of pain of those that were injured. A single scream came close to Jenny.

She looked up. Through the dust, Jenny was able to make out a fallen from a few feet in front of her. The figure coughed. Jenny slowly stood up, looking down at the man in front of her. Peter had been knocked forward, his upper body covered in cuts. His legs were not visible underneath the large stone that had come down from the ceiling. He lifted his head up from the floor and looked up at her, pain evident on his face.

"You're lucky to be facing me instead of Harry because I know he would not let you live," Jenny said bitterly, crouching down in front of him to where they were almost face to face.

"Y-You're going to let me live?" he stuttered, looking up at her in shock.

"Well, if you can call a prison cell on KO-35 living," she replied, standing back up and dusting off her suit. "Congratulations Peter. You get to live in a prison with the most notorious criminals in the galaxy."

If he replied, Jenny did not know. For at that moment she looked up through the clearing dust and saw what had caused the collapse. The magazord had fallen and taken part to the castle with it. It lay motionless on the ground, its head still in the third floor corridor.

She ran up to the massive head and began to look for an opening. She groaned in frustration as she remembered that the only opening she would be able to get through was on the back of the magazord. She reached up with her right hand and pushed a small button on the side of her helmet that allowed her to communicate with the other rangers."Jack? Z? Syd? Bridge? SKY!?"

Jenny stared at the fallen magazord, waiting for some sound of like to come through the communication lines. From outside, the yells and screams of all those fighting reached her ears. She glanced down the hall towards the grand staircase. The ground was littered with the bodies of the Inferi and those killed or knocked unconscious when the magazord fell. With a single glance back at the magazord and a simple pray for those inside it, Jenny moved to make her way out of the hall.

As she passed where Peter lay, she swallowed the vile threatening to escape her at the sight of the blood pooling around his now pale and unmoving body. Well, he wouldn't have done that well in prison with a bunch of vile and murderous aliens. She then noticed his wand still lay in his regular hand, pointed to himself. Rather than being tried and sent to prison, he had taken his own life. No, he would not have done well at all. With that last thought, Jenny turned away from his body and moved out to the grand staircase and began to make her way down to the ground floor.


	19. Final Confrontation: Part Two

**Chapter 19-Final Confrontation: Part Two**

Jenny rushed to the front steps and stopped to look and see how they were doing. All around the grounds was fighting. Death Eaters and Inferi versus Aurors from all around the world, the of the Phoenix Order, Dumbledore's Army and Muggles that also came from around the world. As she made her way down the front steps, she looked over at where the Magazord had fallen. It looked even worse from the outside, for it seemed to have taken the fifth and forth floors with it as it fell. If there was any significant damage to the magazord itself, she couldn't see it for a giant had also fallen and lay dead on top of it. The Magazord had fallen taking with it the last giant on Voldemort's side.

Turning away from looking at the castle for the spot on the front steps, Jenny let out a gasp as her eyes fell on two very special Inferi. The corpses were slightly decomposed, having been in the ground for almost two years. She stood frozen, eyes wide in horror behind her helmet on the steps as she stared at the enchanted bodies of her parents.

She couldn't do anything but stare in shock. She knew Voldemort had been creating Inferi and robbing graves to get the numbers he wanted, but this was something she had not expected. She had gotten over their murders and had vowed to make Voldemort pay, but to actually see their pale and rotting corpses standing before her, eyes glazed over, was something she had not emotionally been prepared for.

They began to move towards her, having been created to do one thing; kill her. Jenny backed up the steps, still in shock. The sword of Gryffindor was nothing but a dead weight in her hand as she stared the two corpses. She started to shake her head back and forth, praying for it all to be merely a bad dream. But it was not. The bodies of her parents raised their hands towards her, intent on choking her around the neck.

As she continued to slowly back up on the stairs, she missed a step and lost her footing. She fell backwards and lay sprawled out on the front steps of the castle staring at her parents, who were drawing steadily closer.

Harry's sword cut through another Inferi, sending the already dead body to the ground unmoving. He glanced around and saw no more coming directly towards him. He took in his surroundings. He had been pushed back towards the castle and was not far from the front steps. He looked up and saw the damage the fallen magazord and giant had done to the castle and hope that the five people in the giant machines cockpit were alright.

That was when he felt it. Overwhelming shock, fear, and sadness rolled over him. He glanced down at the red friendship ring that had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor before he began to look around for any sign of his sister. He moved forward towards the castle, slicing through any enemy in his way as he was drawn towards the front steps by some unknown force.

After yet another Death Eater fell to the ground dead, Harry caught sight of two Inferi moving towards a figure clad in white that was sprawled on the front steps. He moved forward and from behind, sliced off the heads of the two Inferi. The two corpses dropped to the ground unmoving. Harry moved forward onto the steps as Jenny removed her helmet.

She looked to the two bodies before looking up at Harry. The sadness in her eyes was clear as day. She sat up and Harry immediately embraced her. He heard her swallow a small sob as she clung tightly to him. The two pulled apart and Harry stood back up, offering his hand to help her up. She took his hand without a word and he pulled her up beside him. "Those were your parents, weren't they?"

She quickly looked away from the bodies and vomited on the front steps behind her, where she had been laying moments before. She wiped her hand on the back of her gloved hand and nodded silently in reply. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she vomited again. When she stood back up and wiped her mouth once more, the twin brother and sister heard a sinister chuckle from behind them that caused the hair on the back of their necks to stand up on end.

The two slowly turned around. There behind them, stood Lord Voldemort, a sword as dark as night in his white hand. Harry felt Jenny tense beside him as his eyes narrowed at the man, no thing that stood before them. He chuckled again as his red cat slits focused on Jenny. "Did you enjoy my little surprise?"

"Not particularly," she spat at him. A loud bang erupted from the Forbidden Forest. All those who were able looked in that direction could see the herd of Centaurs burst out of the forest, led by Dumbledore. A small smile formed on Harry's face as Voldemort's eyes narrowed in fury. "And there is your surprise."

Voldemort's face was that of pure rage as he turned back towards the two Potters. He raised his dark sword before him as the two teens began to circle around him, their own swords raised. All three were oblivious to everything else on the front lawns.

With a yell, Harry charged at Voldemort, closely followed by Jenny. Voldemort easily blocked the two swords and pushed them back. Jenny back away to aim a spell as Harry spun around with his sword. Voldemort easily blocked him and pushed him back, just as Jenny sent a white blast of magic at Voldemort. He easily blocked it with a shield spell.

This pattern continued for several minutes. Either Harry or Jenny would clash swords with Voldemort as the other stepped back to aim a spell. Unlike when they had faced him in Apple Valley, the double team tactic was not working. That time, they had simply been a diversion and they had only fought him for a few short minutes. This time, after fighting for several minutes with swords and magic, Voldemort still had the upper hand.

After about ten minutes of continued fighting, Voldemort chuckled as Jenny rushed forward once more with her sword. He blocked her and when he went to push her back, she did not move, but instead fought to keep her ground. Voldemort laughed at this, causing the hairs on the back of Jenny's neck to stand on end.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked as he pushed her back a few feet before casting a spell that sent her flying several feet into the air. She landed on the ground a few feet away with a sickening thud, her morph falling from around her to leave her once more in her S.P.D. uniform. She moved to sit up, but only reach halfway when she let out a yelp of pain and wrapped an arm around her middle. She took a sharp breath. She had to have at least one broken rip.

Voldemort laughed at her pain, unaware that Harry was charging at him until just a moment too late, at least for him. He turned to face Harry just as Harry raised his sword. With no time to block, the sword swiftly cut into his chest and went clean through to protrude out of his back. Harry smiled as Voldemort looked down at the sword in his chest in shock. A few feet away, Jenny smiled from where she lay on the ground. "You did it, Harry."

Neither one of the twins' smiles lasted for very long. Just as Harry pulled his sword from his chest, Voldemort raised his sword and plunged it straight into Harry's upper abdomen. Harry let out a gasp as the cold, dark steel deeply penetrated his body. Voldemort's look of shock was gone when Harry looked up at him. Instead, his was grinning evilly down at the sword in Harry's stomach, his red eyes narrowing in on the blood beginning to pool around the blade. "I will be remembered as the one who killed the famous Harry Potter."

Harry backed away as Voldemort fell dead to the ground, his sword still in Harry's stomach. Harry placed his hand on the hilt of the sword and with a strangled yell, pulled it out. Harry's legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground. His vision began to blur and her was drawing short, painful breaths. He clutched his stomach. If he had been able to see, he would have been sick at the amount of blood. He was vaguely aware of Jenny kneeling beside him as the world went silent and blackness engulfed him.

Her eyes went wide in horror when Voldemort plunged his sword into Harry's stomach as his last dying wish. She sat up, numb to the pain, and screamed, "HARRY!"

No matter the pain, Jenny pushed herself off the ground and quickly walked over to where Harry lay, his hand clutched to the deep wound in his stomach. She reached him in a few moments and dropped down onto the ground beside him, taking the hand that was not clutching his stomach in hers. She looked down at his face. "Harry, look at me. Look at me!"

She began to shake her head, panic arising within her as his eyes began to droop, his breathing labored. Still clutching his hand, tears began to freely fall out of her eyes and stream down her face. "Harry! No! NO! Don't you die! Don't you dare die on me!"

She bit her lip, biting back a sob when he didn't respond to her pleading. She took his hand within both of hers and closed her eyes tightly, though tears still escaped them. She prayed for him to live and willed every fiber of her being for him to survive. She screamed as pain ripped through her body. It felt as though the blood in her veins were on fire and she was going to burn from the inside out. She willed for it to be over but the pain continued until she was hoarse from screaming and panting painfully for breath.

Then suddenly it stopped. The pain ceased and was instead replaced with an exhaustion and weakness she had never felt before. Her vision blurred and the world spun around her until it also went black and silent for her, and she collapsed over her brother's body.


	20. Her Sacrifice

**Chapter 20- Her Sacrifice**  
No sound was heard, not even the sound of his own breathing. Silence pressed around him from all sides. He could not see or hear anything. Harry Potter had no idea where he was. He was sure of one thing though; he was alive. He tried vainly to fight against the heaviness of his eyelids for a while before he gave up.

Thoughts and memories swirled around the darkness of his mind, most of them of the final battle, particularly the moment Voldemort had stabbed him. What had happened after that, he did not know. Was Voldemort dead? And did the diversion work? Were the rangers alright? Was Jenny alright? And Ron? And Hermione? And Ginny? Were they aright?

As these many questions rang throughout his mind, he felt the darkness and silence begin to lift. The darkness began to lighten and he could vaguely hear a steady beeping above his head. He was now more aware of his body. His arms and legs were sore, his stomach was duly throbbing, and he felt the softness of sheets beneath his fingers. Very slowly, he opened his eyes.

He blinked several times, taking in his blurry surroundings. All around him was white. He looked up above his head and noted that the beeping he had heard was a heart monitor. He glanced to his left and noticed a large window, covered by thin white hangings.

"Here," said a familiar voice from his right. He turned his head and felt Dumbledore gently place his glasses onto his face. Harry muttered his thanks as everything came into focus. Harry turned his head to the right and saw the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, sitting in a chair next to his Muggle hospital bed. "Where am I?"

"This is the infirmary inside the S.P.D. base. The hospital wing on the third floor was damaged by the fall of the magazord," Dumbledore explained, a somber look on his features. Harry glanced around the room. It was small, narrow room. The brightness came from the white paint, bright lights, and the large window at the left end. His bed was near the window, in front of which sat a second chair. On the right side of the bed sat a small table on which was a vase of fresh flowers and a glass of water. The door was at the right end of the narrow room.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Harry asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Two days," Dumbledore replied. "Miss Weasley has been wearing a hole in the floor of the hallway with her pacing."

"She's okay?!" Harry exclaimed, the beeping of his heart monitor increasing in speed. He glanced back at it for a moment and frowned, before turning back to Dumbledore. "How is everyone else?"

"Due to our preparations, we lost very few. A total of fifteen cadets from S.P.D., eight Aurors and one student," Dumbledore replied. Harry froze at the mention of a student. "Who?"

"Neville Longbottom was killed from behind by an Inferi moments after killing Bellatrix Lestrange. Miss Lovegood was there when he died," Dumbledore answered sadly. Harry stared down at the white sheet of his bed. Neville, his friend and roommate of almost seven years, was dead, killed moments after avenging his parents. Parents. Family. Harry's head shot up to meet Dumbledore's gaze. "Professor, what happened to Jenny?"

"She is unconscious," Dumbledore replied, placing the tips of his fingers together as he thought. "She used all of her magic to save you. I was one of the few that saw her do it."

_Very few people noticed the exact moment Voldemort fell, having been too busy getting the Death Eaters and Inferi under control. One of the few that did was Albus Dumbledore. He had run forward, leading the centaurs with a fierce look in his eyes as he quickly eliminated all those in his path, not taking longer than a few moments to kill them._

After killing many Inferi and Death Eaters, Dumbledore glanced around the front lawns, taking in with his blue eyes all that was happening. The centaur ambush was making quick work of the Inferi; bodies of both sides littered the grounds, some dead and some injured. His blue eyes finally found what he wanted to see after a few moments. He saw the arrows Jenny sent flying and Harry running his sword straight into Voldemort's chest. A smile formed on Dumbledore's face.

He looked away briefly when an Infuri approached him. The enchanted corpses were quickly disposed of. .He turned back and his smiled vanished as he watched Voldemort raise his sword and plunge it into Harry's stomach. He felt all color drain from his face as he moved forward towards the now fallen Harry, stunning all that got in his way.

Dumbledore watched in shock as Jenny knelt down next to her brother crying as she clutched his hand. He reached the two when Jenny started screaming in pain. The gem around her neck began to glow a bright white. Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror and amazement when he realized what she was doing. She was saving Harry with all the magic in her body, and might just die in the process.

The gem around her neck glowed brighter and brighter as her voice began to get horse from her screaming. A sudden burst of white magic came from her hands, engulfing Harry's body in bright white light. Dumbledore had to shield his eyes from the brightness. A moment later, the screaming stopped and the light faded to show the wound in Harry's stomach was healed over and the two teens were bloody and unconscious.

He stepped forward and placed two fingers to Harry's neck. A very faint, but steady pulse beat beneath his pale skin. A smile of relief crossed his face as he removed his fingers from Harry's neck and moved to check Jenny's extremely pale form. A very weak and sporadic pulse beat beneath his fingers. He quickly conjured two stretchers and levitated them onto them before quickly heading around the final remnants of the battle and towards the S.P.D. base.

"From the results of the tests Madam Pomfrey has run, if she wakes up, the only spell she would be able to do without killing herself is Expeliarmus," Dumbledore explained. During his recount of what had happened, Dumbledore had gotten up and moved to look out the window. Light flooded the room as he pulled the shade aside. Just visible over the trees was the many towers of Hogwarts castle.

"I thought the gem gave her powers? And since she still has the gem, she can still use magic," Harry replied, looking towards Dumbledore. Jenny had to be alright because of the Gem. She just had to. He turned away from the window, and grimly shook his head. Harry looked at him in confusion. She had powers from the gem, so why was he now shaking his head?

"The Hogwarts Power Gem is no more," he replied, walking across the room and sitting back down in the chair. He stayed silent of a moment, the only sound in the room the beeping of the heart monitor. "She used all the power she had to save you. She will wake, but no one knows when. Her body must adjust."

Harry stared down at his sheet in silence. Jenny was now powerless, because of him. No, it wasn't his fault, he reminded himself. It was Voldemort. He was the one that had stabbed him through the stomach. And Voldemort was now dead. A sense of relief washed over Harry. The evil that had been his destiny to either destroy or be destroyed by since before his birth was now gone. Forever.

Harry looked up when he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes were full of joy at what had been accomplished and sadness at what had been lost. He gently squeezed Harry's shoulder before moving away towards the door of the small room. He turned back around with his hand on the door, smiling. "I must return to the castle. There is much to be done and I think Miss Weasley has been patiently waiting for you to wake up."

Harry smiled at the professor as he pushed open the door and left the room. Not even two seconds after Dumbledore left, Ginny hurried into the room, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. They all had several bruises visible and many small cuts along their arms but were otherwise perfectly fine, where visible at least. She reached his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her. They simply sat on his bed for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of each other. He stroked her hair as she sniffled against his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He unwound his arms from around her and pushed himself over on the small bed, making room for her to sit next to him. She whipped her eyes of the few tears she had shed and moved to sit down on the bed next to him.

"Oh and just forget we're even standing here," Ron grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop being a git, Ronald," she replied with a small smile. He smiled back and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and smiled at the almost always quarreling couple.


	21. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 21-The Show Must Go On **

Two weeks passed and life at Hogwarts continued. The damages to castle were repaired, funerals held for those who died and through it all, Jenny remained unconscious in the hospital room of the S.P.D. base. Though the hospital wing in the castle had been repaired, it had been decided that she was not be moved just in case something should happen. Three days after the battle, Kyle had arrived, having been sent word that his best friend was currently unconscious. 

Harry, Ginny and Kyle were currently sitting in Jenny's hospital room, seated around the room in various chairs. Her room was similar to the room Harry had stayed in for the three days, two of which he had been unconscious while he recovered from the battle. Her room was slightly bigger to accommodate more monitoring equipment and various magical objects that were currently sitting on the table next to the door.

Kyle sat on the right side of the bed, staring at the unconscious from of Jenny while Harry and Ginny sat opposite him. Ginny glanced up at the clock on the far wall of the room and poked Harry. Harry tore his eyes away from his sister to look at Ginny. "What?"

"It's almost time for dinner," she replied, standing up from her chair. Harry followed suit. That day, during classes, it had been announced that Dumbledore would make an announcement that evening at dinner. Kyle looked away from Jenny to see Harry and Ginny move towards the door. Harry turned around at the door and caught his gaze. "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner?" 

"Nah. I'm technically not a student here," he replied, standing up and stretching for a moment before sitting back down. 

"The Rangers aren't either," Ginny pointed out, her hand resting against the door. 

"Yeah, but they've been here all year," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a look that told her that he wasn't going anywhere. Harry sighed and shook his head, laughing at the interaction between his girlfriend and sisters best friend. Kyle gestured for them to go, a small smile on his face. "If anything happens, you'll be the first to know. Right after the doctors, of course."

Ginny shook her head, pushed the door open, and left the room. Harry laughed and smiled back at Kyle. Kyle nodded for him to go before grabbing a book that had been set on the bedside table and flipping through it. With a glance back at his sister, he pushed the door open and left the hospital room.

At dinner that evening, the Great Hall was abuzz about what Dumbledore could be announcing. Most just thought it had something to do with the aftermath of the final battle. Harry had a feeling of what it was, and it did partly have to do with the final battle. The concert had been scheduled for that night, two days before the graduation ceremony for the seventh years. But with the director of the choirs of the castle currently unconscious, it was most likely to be canceled. 

As the desserts disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore stood up from his seat. The hall fell silent as they intently gazed up at their headmaster. He had the tips of his fingers pressed together and a glum expression on his face. "As many of you may have forgotten, due to the circumstances of the last few weeks, the Second Annual Hogwarts Music Festival was scheduled for this evening. However, due to Miss Potter being unconscious, it has been decided that the Festival will be cancelled." 

Uproar of disagreement filled the halls, the members of the choirs shouting their pleas for reconsideration. Harry shook his head and looked at Ginny beside him. She wore a glum expression, but it seemed she had sensed it coming as well. Dumbledore raised his hands and the shouting died down. When he opened his mouth to speak, however, another voice spoke from the doorway. 

"Whatever happened to the phrase, 'the show must go on?'" 

Harry turned around in his seat and felt his jaw drop. In the doorway to the Great Hall stood Jenny, leaning heavily against Kyle in order to stay standing. She ignored all the gasps from her fellow students and looked straight at Dumbledore. "The show will go on. Tomorrow night." 

"Are you sure you can handle having the concert tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked. Neither of the two noticed the Rangers, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione getting up from their seats and quickly walking over to where Jenny and Kyle stood. Jenny nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "I think I can manage a few hours okay." 

"So the concert's back on?" Ginny asked expectantly from where she and the others stood beside the doorway. Jenny smiled over at her and nodded. 

Cheers came from all the members of the choir, glad that all they worked for would still have a chance in the limelight. Ginny rushed forward and embraced Jenny tightly. Jenny let out a grunt of pain. Ginny quickly let go and backed away, grimacing at the pain she had accidently caused her friend. Jenny laughed at the concern on the redhead face. "I'm fine mentally. Physically, not so much." 

Harry laughed at her comment and moved past Ginny. The twins happily embraced, Harry being careful not to hug her too tightly. Behind them, Jack laughed and poked Sky in the ribs before holding out his hand. Sky frowned and reached down into his front pants pocket. A moment later he pulled out a ten dollar bill and placed it into Jack's waiting hand. Syd and Ally rolled their eyes at their boyfriend's antics. 

Jenny saw the exchange between the two as she and Harry pulled apart. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "You two bet as to when I would wake up?" 

"Yeah. I said two week and Sky said three. It's been two weeks so he is a loser," Jack gloated, smirking over at Sky. Sky simply rolled his eyes as Ally slapped Jack upside the head. Harry laughed as Jenny rolled her eyes and turned away from the two who were acting younger than they actually were. A smiled grew on her face as she spotted Draco standing just behind Harry. 

Harry glanced behind him before moving aside and over to where Ginny stood. Jenny removed herself from Kyle's support and gingerly moved forward to meet Draco. She wrapped his arms around his neck as his moved to settle around her waist. She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled, closing her eyes in content. 

"MISS POTTER!"

Jenny's eyes snapped open at the voice echoing in from the entrance hall. She grimaced and removed herself from Draco's grip and moved back to where Kyle stood. A moment later Dr. Felix, the head medical officer of S.P.D. appeared in the doorway. Jenny grimaced. The cat-like man was livid. Black ears poked out of his black hair and bright green cat slits narrowed in on her. 

Dumbledore chuckled from he stood, his blue eyes sparkling in laughter. "I'm guessing she came here without permission." 

Felix turned towards Dumbledore and his expression softened, though it was still obvious he was angry. "I left the wing for fives minute to have a messenger run up here and tell you she's awake and Mr. Montgomery helped her out of bed to where she stands now." 

"It's not Kyle's fault. It was my idea to come up here. He tried to talk me out of it," said Jenny defensively from Kyle's side. 

Kyle nodded vigorously. "She's telling the truth. I tried to stop her but she's just too stubborn." 

Jenny glared at him before turning back to Felix. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let the concert be cancelled."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Felix replied. He pointed to Kyle with one of his furred fingers. "Help her back to the hospital wing. You brought her down here; you can take her back up."

Jenny waved to her brother and friends as she and Kyle were ushered out of the hall, Dr. Felix on their heels. Jack leaned over to Sky and muttered, "Dude, I've never seen him that mad."


	22. The Torch Passed

**Chapter 22-The Torch Passed**

The next night, the hall had been completely transformed. Like the year before, the stage was set up where the high table was usually located. The house table had been replaced with chairs facing the stage. One the stage, several platforms were set up, creating visual levels. On each side of the stage, to triangular shaped boxes were pushed together to created a small two level step. In the middle of the stage were three more triangle boxes. The center one was pointed towards the audience while the other two on each side were flush against it, flat sides out.

Just after the Hogwarts 4 showchoir performed, Jenny came out wearing her black concert robes and walked up to stand behind podium set to the right side of the stage. The hall went quiet as she smiled out at the audience. "Well, the concert is coming to a close now, but before the final number, I have an announcement. Ginny, can you come out here?"

A few moments later, Ginny walked out onto the stage to stand next to Jenny, still wearing her black and red stripped showchoir dress, her red hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Yeah Jen?"

"This announcement has to do with you. Seeing as I will not be returning next year, I hand over command of the Hogwarts choirs to you. Do you accept?" Jenny announced with a bright smile at her friend. Ginny's jaw had dropped and everyone in the audience had begun to chant, 'Ginny!'

Still in disbelief, Ginny glanced out at the audience before turning back to Jenny, nodding furiously. "Yes!"

Jenny moved out from behind the podium and the two girls embraced tightly. They pulled apart and Jenny motioned for the younger girl to get backstage. Ginny ran back and Jenny moved back behind the podium. "Well, the announcement is over and for the final number of the concert, even though all the survivors of the war against Voldemort suffered some bruises, no one, I mean no one can stop the beat!"

As she shouted the last word the music began. Loud horns brought in the sixties style music as Jenny ran off the stage. After an introduction full of trumpets, Parvati ran out onto the center triangle wearing a short black dress with two white strips going diagonally from the left shoulder to the hem of the dress. She had a bright smile on her face as she swayed back and forth to the last few beats of her intro, before starting to sing.

"You can't stop an avalanche  
as it races down the hill  
you can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
and you can try to stop my dancing' feet  
But i just cannot stand still….."

As she held out the note, the members of the Hogwarts 4 showchoir ran onto the stage as the members of the chamber choir moved back onto the risers and they all began to sing and dance along with her; the men wearing white dress shirts with black vests and the girls wearing dresses like Parvati's

"'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
and my heart's keeping time  
to the speed of sound  
I was lost till i heard the drums  
then i found my way.  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today

'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!"

As the choir finished the first refrain, Jenny ran onto the stage while Draco ran out from the other, both wearing the uniforms of the choir. The two met in the center of the stage in front the choir. The two smiled at each other and swayed to the beat as Jenny opened her mouth to sing. As she approached the refrain, Draco joined her in harmony.

"You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us, seaweed,  
I'll call the n - double-a - ñ - p!  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round.

_'Round and 'round_  
and my heart's keeping time  
to the speed of sound  
_Speed of sound_  
I was lost till i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
_'Cause you can't stop the beat!"_

The choir then joined the full force for the refrain as the two moved back and joined the numbers of the group. When the group completed the refrain, they started singing 'Ah', changing the key of the song. As the group moved, Syd and Z moved forward to stand on to boxes, surrounded by the group. Then group sang, half shouting, towards the two.

"Come on, you Von Tussles  
Go on, shake your fanny muscles"

The two girls looked around at the group and shook their heads, shouting together, "No we can't!"

The group shouted right back, "yes, you can!"

The girls looked around again and shouted once more, "No, we can't!"

The group responded the same way as the two girls glanced at each other and smiled before yelling 'YES WE CAN!' and jumping off the boxes to begin dancing in front of the group.

"Ever since we first saw the sun  
It seems von tussle girls are always  
Trying' to please someone  
But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun  
Today!"

The group with Syd and Z up front sang through the refrain once more before breaking up into two groups for the instrumental break. One group on the right side of the stage, another on the left. The two groups danced off facing each other. As the instrumental break began to draw to a close, the two groups parted to show Ginny walking up into between them, arms spread as if to tell them to stop fighting each other. When she reached the front of the stage, she gave the audience a smirk before opening her mouth to sing, the choir singing back up behind her.

"Oh, oh, oh,  
you can't stop today (...No!)

As it comes speeding down the track (Oh, oh, oh, child, yes)  
Child, yesterday is history (Be gone!)  
And it's never coming back (Look ahead)  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day (tomorrow, brand new day)  
And it don't know white from black!"

As she sang 'black', the group behind her jumped up and screamed 'YEAH!' As this note was happening, lights of all colors brightened up the stage and all the white strips on the girls' dresses turned to bright colors while the guys' black vests did the same thing.

"'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!"

As the group held out the last note, the lights flashed all the colors as the group danced their heart out while hanging onto the note. The song ended with the smash of the drums. The audience cheered and screamed as each row of the group bowed in a unison rippled effect. As the audience continued cheering, the group made their way off the stage to find their friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way through the crowd towards the stage. They found Jenny, Ginny, Draco, Z and Syd standing with Sky, Bridge and Jack. The five who had performed were panting and sweating heavily. Ginny spotted Harry and ran over to him, practically jumping him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist. "You were great, Gin. And congrats on being given command of the choirs."

She smiled brightly up at him, happiness shining in her brown eyes. She then stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him briefly on the lips, knowing her brother was nearby, and whispered in reply, "thanks Harry."

The two parted as Ginny went to her brother. Harry looked back at Jenny to now see her sitting on the edge of the stage, Kyle on one side and Draco on the other. Jenny had a sour look on her face as Kyle laughed beside her. Harry smiled as he approached her. She stood up and the two siblings embraced. "Why the sour look?"

"Oh, Felix told me that whenever I am not on stage, I have to be sitting down. Kyle was just rubbing it in," she replied as the two pulled apart. She caught Harry smiling in laughter and glared at him, silencing him quickly. The two moved back over to the stage where Kyle moved over so Harry could sit down next to Jenny.

"So, you two excited to graduate tomorrow?" Kyle asked, leaning forward and looking over at Harry and Jenny. Harry and Jenny glanced at each other and smiled before turning back to Kyle and nodding in unison.


	23. Graduation

**Chapter 23-Graduation**  
Harry sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. It was late afternoon the morning after the concert. All those below seventh year had left on the train about eleven that morning while all those graduating ate lunch in the Great Hall before having the afternoon to relax and prepare for their graduation that would take place in the evening.

Harry frowned while adjusting his cap and tassel once more. All those graduating wore black caps and gowns while the tassel on their caps showed which house at Hogwarts that they had belonged to. While Harry had no problems with the gown, the cap with red and gold tassel refused to co-operate.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron commented as he appeared beside Harry, clapping his best friend on the shoulder as the two looked at their reflections in the mirror. "It's not working with me either."

Harry laughed as he looked at the lopsided cap sitting on Ron's head. Ron smiled and smacked Harry's arm, for Harry's cap didn't look much better. Harry shook his head and left the dorm to head down to the common room, Ron a few steps behind him. All the Gryffindor seventh years milled around the common room, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and tell them it was time to head do to the Great Hall, where the graduation ceremony would be taking place.

At that moment, Jenny and Hermione came down the stairs for the girls' dormitory and made their way over to them. Hermione laughed at their caps and moved forward to fix them, Jenny chuckling and shaking her head behind her.

"There. That's better," Hermione stated with a smile as she finished fixing Harry's cap.  
"Yeah, they're not lopsided," Jenny commented with a laugh, moving forward to stand beside Hermione. At that moment, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through. The room went quiet as they all turned to face her. She stood there for a moment before her mouth twitched and turned into a smile. "It's time."

With that simple statement, the seventh years followed her out of the portrait hole. The seventh years of Gryffindor made the trip down to the Entrance Hall in silence, all of them nervous and excited for the ceremony that would begin in a matter of minutes. Excited murmuring could be heard through the closed doors to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, they found the graduating students of the other houses were already there. Professor McGonagall turned to face them once more. "You must now get into alphabetical order."

After a few minutes of people asking each other's last names, they were all lined up alphabetically in one straight line. Harry stood right in front of Jenny, who was glancing around the hall excitedly. The Entrance Hall was filled with an excited buzz until McGonagall moved to stand before the closed doors of the Great Hall. She smiled one of the few smiles Harry had ever seen on her face. "It has been a pleasure teaching all of you for the past seven years and I wish you all the best in your future endeavors."

With this statement made, she turned away from them to face the doors. From inside the hall, Pomp and Circumstance could be heard and after a few measures of music had gone by, the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," Dumbledore announced as Hermione and Draco moved back to their seats. The high table had been removed and replaced with several rows of chairs, where the seventh years sat in alphabetical order. The rest of the hall was filled with chairs facing the podium that had been placed a few feet in front of the first row of seventh years.

The first row of seats in the audience were occupied by the teachers and staff members of Hogwarts. In the row behind them sat the members of S.P.D. and the Order. Among them, Harry could make out a large group with ginger hair and he smiled as he locked eyes with Ginny.

"And now, for the distribution of the diplomas," Dumbledore announced from where he stood behind the podium. Behind him, the first row of students stood as he began to call out their names. After what seemed like hours, but had only been about fifteen minutes, the row that Harry and Jenny had been seated in stood as the last person of the row before them received their diploma.

As the line moved forward, Harry glanced back at Jenny. She grinned at him excitedly and motioned for him to move forward, looking as if she wanted to jump up and down in excitement. Harry laughed as he moved forward, getting ever closer to the end.

"Harry James Potter," announced Dumbledore. The hall rang with cheers as the members of the Order and S.P.D. stood and cheered as Harry made his way across the stage to the podium. With his right hand, he took the scroll from Dumbledore and shook his hand with the other. Dumbledore smiled brightly down at him before motioning for him to continue on back to his seat.

"Jennifer Lillian Corral-Potter," Dumbledore announced as Harry made his way back to his seat. Jenny made her way across the stage with the audience cheering just as load for her as they had for Harry. She reached Professor Dumbledore and, with the same motions as Harry, took the scroll and shook his hand. She smiled brightly and bounced on the balls of her feet as she walked back to her seat next to Harry.

Neither of them paid any attention to the ceremony until Ron was called forward. The youngest Weasley male was beat red as he walked to Dumbledore, Molly's screams of joy was heard clearly above all others. Harry and Jenny glanced at each other and laughed. As the last line of seventh years had all gotten their diplomas, Hermione and Draco stepped forward to the podium.

"Class of 1998, please stand," the two Heads requested, glancing back at the podium to the fellow students. Once they were all standing, the two turned back to the podium. "Now move your tassel from the right side, to the left."

As the students did this, Hermione and Draco stepped away from the podium to allow Dumbledore to stand behind it once more. He smiled back at the graduates before turning back to the audience. "I present to you the Hogwarts Graduating class of 1998."

The audience applauded and as they did, the students took off their caps and tossed them into the air, cheering as they did. Harry and Jenny both threw theirs up and watched as they disappeared into the mass of black caps that had been thrown into the air. Jenny laughed as she looked down from the caps and towards Harry before pulling him into a tight hug.


	24. Proposals

**Chapter 24 – Proposals**  
An hour after graduation found all the seventh years and their families dancing and eating at the Graduation Ball. While everyone was relaxed and having fun, Harry on the other hand, was extremely nervous. He fingered the small black box that was currently resting in his pant pocket as his eyes scanned the room for Ginny.

When he had approached Jenny the night before, she had squealed in her excitement to help him find a ring. She had promptly run and fetched their mother's jewelry box from her dorm and opened it up. In a separate little area all on its own, sat their mother's engagement ring. It was very simple, with a single emerald resting in its band with two, small diamonds on either side.She had also helped him by giving him the box that once contained her class ring, a graduation gift from Kyle, to use when he proposed.

He quickly spotted her coming off the dance floor with Charlie. He saw her sat down at a table with her family. As he approached, his eyes caught Mr. Weasley's, whom he had gotten blessing from that afternoon. He saw him give an encouraging smile. Mrs. Weasley caught the look and glanced between them in confusion.

As Mr. Weasley leaned over and whispered into his wife's ear, Harry found himself standing nervously before Ginny. She grinned up at him and cocked her head to the side when she saw the anxious look on his face. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he replied, looking straight into her eyes. At that moment, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He took a deep breath and continued to look her directly in the eyes, not caring about anyone but Ginny. "Gin, we've been together for almost two years now, and I know I love you."

She blushed and looked down briefly before meeting his green eyes once more. "I love you too, Harry."

He nodded at her reply and got down on one knee in front of her, pulling to box from his pocket. He heard Mrs. Weasley gasp and saw Ginny's jaw drop when he opened the box. Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of the ring before looking back up at Harry in shock, her eyes filled with the love she had for him. "We'll wait till after you graduate, but, Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny sat there stunned for a few seconds before jumping onto Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she repeatedly shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

From a distance, Jenny watched as Ginny jumped on Harry and could tell she accepted the proposal. She smiled to herself as she watched Mrs. Weasley rush around the table to hug Harry tightly. So caught up in watching Harry and his new fiancée, Jenny started when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She smiled when she spotted Commander Cruger beside her. "Good evening, Commander."

"Good evening, Ms. Potter," he replied. He looked in the direction that she had been looking in before his arrival and chuckled before turning back to her. "I see your brother wasted no time to propose."

"No, he didn't. Now he will really be part of the family, instead of just honorary," she responded with a laugh. Cruger chuckled beside her before going silent for a moment. Jenny was just about to ask what was wrong when he spoke. "Ms. Potter, I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal for what?" she asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"You may no longer be a witch, but you are still a ranger. Would you like to permanently keep that position?" he asked, looking at her just as curiously as she had been looking at him the moment before. A regular position meant patrolling Newtech City and training the younger cadets. She glanced over at Harry for a moment to see the various Weasleys congratulating him and Ginny. They would be happy for her if she chose to go to Newtech. She would be closer to Kyle, and she knew that would make him happy. But what about Draco?

"If you turn him down because of me, don't." She gasped and looked over to see Draco standing opposite her and Cruger. He glanced at Cruger before smiling at her. "Commander Cruger has offered me a position beside a fully trained Healer recently employed at S.P.D. And I have already accepted the offer."

She gaped at him. He had taken a position at S.P.D. Not only did it require him to move to the United States, but also to live and work side by side with Muggles. She grinned at him. "You really have changed since I've met you."

"For the better too," he replied, walking forward and taking her hand in his. She turned back to Cruger and shrugged. "Well, I guess we're moving to Newtech City."

Cruger smiled his doggy smile and extended a paw towards her. Jenny removed her hand from Draco's and shook his paw. "Welcome to S.P.D., Ms. Potter."

She grinned happily as he dropped her hand and Draco took it back into his. She glanced over at him and smiled for a moment before turning back to Cruger. "So, when exactly do I start?"

"You're welcome to arrive within the next week, so that you can move your possessions and such," he responded. She nodded. One week to move. Well, it was better than the few hours she had when she had come to Britain almost two years earlier. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ms. Manx and inform her of you decision."

With that, he walked away. She turned to Draco and simply smiled at him for a moment before removing her hand from his in order to wrap them around his neck. She continued to smile at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Draco looked shocked for a moment before quickly pressing his lips to her, causing a shiver to go down her spine. He pulled away after a moment and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. She simply looked at him for a moment before he opened his eyes and light blue met deep green. He smiled. "I love you too Jenny."


	25. Two Worlds, One Family

**Chapter 25 - Two Worlds, One Family  
Two years later**

Harry and Ginny walked into the large ballroom within the Space Patrol Delta base. He and Ginny had received at invitation in the main several weeks before, inviting them to the promotional dinner of Skylar Collins, newly appointed commander of S.P.D. Earth. Harry was wearing a simple black suit that he had worn to several Auror functions and beside him, Ginny wore a strapless gown of pale green that reached her knees.

He looked around the mob of people, searching for one person in particular. He spotted her through a gap in the crowd and he and Ginny began to make their way towards her. She wore spaghetti strapped black dress that stopped just before her feet and her black hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. Two years of hard physical training at S.P.D. had caused her appearance to change drastically in the two year span. She was extremely fit and she had filled out as she had grown.

She stood up from her seat at one of the many round tables and moved to greet them. She and Ginny embraced tightly for several moments before she moved to embrace her brother. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's only been, what, a month since we last saw you?" he asked jokingly as they embraced. Twenty year old Jenny Potter laughed at his joke as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, and we'll be seeing you again next month," she replied brightly, holding up her left hand and showing them the diamond engagement ring that glittered on her finger. "Speaking of weddings, have you seen Ron and Hermione yet?"

"No, last I heard they were supposed to be getting back late last night from the honeymoon, but they still said they would be here," Ginny replied, looking around the crowd of people around them for any sign of her older brother and his wife. She smiled when she spotted another pair of close friends as they walked over to where Harry, Jenny and Ginny stood.

Newly appointed Commander Skylar Collins and his wife Sydney walked over to greet them. He was wearing a uniform similar to the one Commander Cruger had worn and had gotten several inches taller in the past two years. Beside him stood a five month pregnant Sydney Collins, wearing a dress that was, of course, pink. Sky was simply ecstatic at his promotion and the fact he had a child on the way. "Hello Harry, Ginny. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Sky," Harry greeted, shaking his and Sydney's hands. "Syd, you look even better then you did a month ago. Only four more months, correct?"

"Yep," she replied happily as she looked down at her growing stomach. She then turned to Jenny and asked, "where is Draco?"

"He had to finish checking a patient in the infirmary before heading down," she explained. "And where are Bridge and Z? Running late as usual?"

"Bridge couldn't find his tie and when he did, he couldn't put it on without help from me," Elizabeth Carson replied as she and Bridge joined the group of reunited friends. The two had gotten married two months before Ron and Hermione.

"Merlin does that sound familiar," stated Hermione from a few feet behind Jenny, Ron beside her as his ears turned red. The group chuckled and greeted the newlyweds, asking them questions about the honeymoon they had taken in Greece.

"I see everyone started having fun without me," commented Draco as he walked up beside Jenny and wrapped an arm around her waist as he smiled around at the gathered group. The heard a clinking of someone's spoon against their glass and looked up at the long table set up on the stage to see now Supreme Commander Cruger standing and looking towards them, his wife Isinia seated at the table beside Kat. He set down his paw and motioned for Sky and Syd to return to the table.

Sky and Syd left the group and went to sit with Cruger while everyone else grabbed a seat at the round table just before the stage that Jenny had been sitting at. Each took their seats as the rest of the room followed suit. Jenny leaned forward to where Bridge and Z sat just across from her. "I thought Jack and Alley were coming? And Sophie too?"

"Jack and Alley's flight in from Africa was cancelled," Z explained, a little disappointed that the man she had considered a brother and his wife were unable to make it back from their trip in time.

"And Sophie got stuck on KO-35. The shuttle she was supposed to be taking blew an engine," Bridge continued once his wife was finished. Ron looked at them like they were insane.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins like these two?" he gestured over at Harry and Jenny, who just rolled their eyes as Hermione glared at him. Bridge and Z never got a chance to reply as Cruger stood from the table and walked over to the podium on the stage beside it.

"We are all here tonight to congratulate one young man, who has been a member of S.P.D. since the age of eight. He has grown tremendously as a Ranger, and even more so as a person," began Cruger, all eyes of the room on him as he spoke. At the table, Sky was looking down at his lap with a slight blush in his cheeks. "He started at this academy with only one goal in mind: to become Red Ranger like his father. Now fifteen years later, he is being promoted from Red Ranger to commander. I have no doubt in my mind that he will perform the task admirably. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the newest commander of Space Patrol Delta, Earth Station: Skylar Anthony Collins."

As the audience applauded, Sky stood up from his seat and walked over to the podium. He shook hands with his commander, a bright smile on his face. Cruger motioned for him to step up to the microphone and say something. With a sigh of contentment, he stood behind the podium and began to speak. "I have to say, I never imagined that I would be asked to become commander. And so I thank Supreme Commander Cruger for thinking of me as his successor while he goes on to take over the position left open by the recently retired Fowler Birdy. And I thank you, Commander, from the bottom of my heart for trusting me as your successor."

He looked back at where Cruger now sat next to his wife and smiled. Cruger nodded as he and Isinia smiled up at him. Sky chuckled as he turned back to the audience. "Another thing I never imagined was having such good friends," he smiled down at the table where Harry, Jenny, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Bridge and Z sat. He looked over at the table on the stage to where Syd sat, "and such a lovely wife."

Syd blushed and smiled over at her husband as he continued his speech. "I really don't know where I would be without them because in all honesty, when I first entered the academy up until the time I was the blue ranger, I was a complete and utter ass. I was cold, I thought I was better than everyone else and at first, I treated my team like dirt. But having them around slowly cracked the shell I had created around myself when my father died. By the time Grumm was defeated, that shell had almost entirely disappeared."

"I hope you noticed how I said 'almost.' For that shell did not completely break until this young, black haired witch came and asked for help," he smiled and looked directly at Jenny. All those around the table smiled at her for a moment before turning back to Sky. "She introduced us to the wirzarding world, and an evil about ten times worse them Grumm. But all the while we were there, she was almost always happy and just something about her broke away the last ruminates of that shell I had created. I am proud to say that I now consider her as the younger sister I never had."

"Z, don't worry, you're still like a sister to me," he added quickly, looking down at the brunette. "You're just the annoying sister that usually ends up being right, which just bugs the hell out of me."

The audience chuckled. Z was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest, but you could easily tell she meant it in good humor. Sky smiled down at her before shifting his gaze to Bridge. "Bridge, you were my roommate since you joined the academy and, even though I didn't say it often back then, my best friend. You're an extremely good person, even if you do have an odd obsession with toast. It is with great honor that I pass down the Red Ranger morpher, to you."

From where he stood, Sky had pulled his old morpher out of his suit pocket. He smiled at it one last time before tossing it down to where Bridge sat. It landed with a thump in Bridge's gloved hands. Bridge stared down at it in shock for a few moments before looking back up at Sky with a smile. "Just one question? Who gets the blue morpher now?"

Sky smiled and looked to Z, who smiled knowingly in return. "The blue morpher will go to sixteen year old cadet, Samuel Carson."

Cheers from the table where the 'C' squad sat were heard high above the applause in the room. Jenny had relayed the entire story of Sam to Harry not long after he had first met the rangers. He had been a young orphan with the power to teleport objects, living on the streets when he had been tricked into helping one of Grumm's monsters. Long story short, Z had managed to help him realize he was not the only one with powers and with his help the monster was destroyed and he had become a member of S.P.D.

Some months later, his future self came to the past to stop the destruction of S.P.D. With his help, the rangers lived and Grumm was defeated. When Z and Bridge had gotten married four months earlier, they almost immediately adopted the boy. Harry looked over at Bridge and Z and saw the two smiling happily at each other, glad that their adopted son would now be on the same squad as themselves.

_'He's a good kid. He'll make a fine addition to the squad,' _came Jenny's voice from the connection of the two rings they shared. Though she had lost her powers two years before, the rings still worked and so they wore them whenever they knew they would been in the same country.

_'Just hope that Bridge and Z don't coddle him when he's on call,'_ Harry replied through the link.

_'Though he is their adopted son, their relationship is more of brother and sister then that of them being his mother and father,' _she responded with a chuckle. Harry smiled over at where she sat beside him, glad that all that had happened in the last four years had happened.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Harry Potter and the World War. There will be a sequel, but it will not be up until after the re-write of American Adventure is complete. So, go re-read and review it, for while some things will stay the same, others will be changed.**


End file.
